


Like The Wind and Sea

by skvllbvnny



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abusive Past, Alcohol, Angst, Character Development, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Light Bondage, Night Terrors, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Parental Abuse, Pet Names, Post-Game, Praise Kink, Raising a Pokemon, Romance, Sex, Trauma, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvllbvnny/pseuds/skvllbvnny
Summary: You find a strange silhouette outside your house in the middle of the night. Upon further investigation, you recognize the face staring back at you and you couldn't be more confused.





	1. Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written Pokemon stuff before but I fell in love with Guzma as soon as I met him. I'll try to update as much as I can. There will be multiple chapters, I'll try to write as much as I can. It's going to be a lot of domestic stuff and cute stuff.
> 
> EDIT: I'm going through and making big changes because of personal reasons. I've lost motivation because I feel as if it's not reaching it's full potential and some parts of it seem bland and kind of out of character, I guess. So I'm gonna fix it up a bit and get things to where I'd like them to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But I'm in over my head, we could get in too deep  
> Maybe I should have left all my dreams to my sleep."

You lived alone, and that's how you liked it.

Alola was one of the most beautiful places to live. It felt like eternal summer with its captivating sunsets and warm winds and tides. Tourists came from all over to bask in the sun on the beaches and catch some of the native Pokemon. The people who inhabit the islands are very friendly and welcoming to anybody who comes to vacation here – sometimes too friendly – and treat them like family. At least they were to you when you first arrived here with moving boxes in your tiny arms. But you know you wouldn't have it any other way.

You've grown up here through all of your preteen and teenage years with nobody but your mom and your old pet Meowth to experience new things in a place far away from where you had previously lived. It was a rough time in your life before moving; your mom thought it would be better to buy a new house in a new place and start fresh. Throughout the course of your Island Challenge, you made plenty of new friends and some not-so-great people that tried to stop you from coming out on top. Once you turned eighteen, you bought yourself a house by Route 2 to live happily as the champion of Alola. But a few long years have passed. You were still very young, but you could live peacefully without any worry.

You took a small sip of the special Leppa berry infused tea with your legs kicked up on your coffee table while overthinking again. The sun was setting over the island and strands of orange light was peeking through your curtains. Your beloved Gengar, whom you lovingly called your big boy, sat next to you, snoring loudly. The sight of him made you smile sweetly. Your house, much to your luck, was big enough so your Pokemon could roam around and get some fresh air out of their pokeballs.

You get up and place the cooling tea on the coaster that sat on the coffee table. Your Vulpix and Mimikyu were busy playing around with each other. Your Poliwhirl was sitting at your kitchen table alongside your Sylveon, who was nibbling on pokebeans that you left out for her on the table. Your Machoke was outside by himself, roaming around in your backyard and getting his daily exercise; you didn't worry about him getting stolen from you. Ever since Team Skull disbanded, you weren't afraid of anybody coming out of the trees behind your house and kidnapping him. You peeped out the window to check on him only to notice him, hanging out by one of the swaying trees in your backyard. You knocked on the window and motioned for him to come in. He had the ability to open doors, unlike the other ones on your team. Poliwhirl couldn't reach the doorknob, otherwise, he'd be roaming outside near the ocean. That was his favorite spot. 

You hugged Machoke and patted him on the head as a way of thanking him for listening to you. He made his familiar chirp and stepped into the kitchen to hang out with the others. By this time, the bright moon was making its way into the deep purple sky and the sound of wild Pokemon's calls filled the air outside. The soft slam of the waves against the sand echoed throughout the area, clashing against the other noises on the island. You've learned to be able to sleep through it.

Without any further delay, you made sure your Pokemon were all cozy and safe. They were your top priority. Both Gengar and Mimikyu were nocturnal, but they knew not to wake you. You rolled into your bed and under your soft, white covers. The nights in Alola can get very cold, especially by the seafront. Luckily, they sold warm blankets in the shops nearby and you had plenty in your possession. Your sleepiness took over your body and you drifted into a deep sleep.

It wasn't too long before you awoke to the sound of trash bins clanking against each other and rattling as if wild Pokemon were going through it for food. It took you a moment to decipher that the clock on your bedside table read 1:34. You tried to ignore the sound until you heard an audible “fuck”. That's no Pokemon, you thought, pulling yourself into a sitting position in your bed. You looked out the window to see a silhouette rummaging through your garbage.

“God fuckin' damn it,” the voice said again. You recognized it, but you couldn't remember where you heard it before. Without turning on your lights and scaring the voice away. you scrambled to get out of bed and sneak outside silently. The air was chilly, but not enough to deter you from going to investigate.

“Hello?” you called into the darkness. The rustling stopped. There was no vocal response. 

“I'm not going to hurt you,” you continued, stepping closer to your garbage bins. When the features on the silhouette became clear, you were shocked and almost terrified. You instantly recognized the man looking down at you.

“Guzma? What the fuck are you doing here?” you yelled, taking a step back. He looked at you with a horrified expression and looked around for an exit. Without really thinking, you grabbed his arm so he wouldn't book it out of there and leave you confused.

“Sorry, I didn't, uh, realize ya lived here,” Guzma finally replied. You could feel his pulse. It made the situation feel real.

“Why aren't you at home? You're going to get sick, you know,” you responded with an overwhelming sound of worry in your voice, “come inside.”

“I'm good, thanks,” he said, resisting your kindness. This was typical for him.

“It's an order, not a request. Come inside.”

You dragged Guzma into your house, even though he was protesting and pulling against your tight grasp, and shut the door behind you. He looked dirty and disheveled, almost like he hasn't slept in days. It wasn't like his normal "I haven't slept in days" look that was the usual look for him; he genuinely looked like he could collapse at any moment. You even began to feel bad for him, even though you two haven't had the best relationship in the past. It might have been time to let it go for now and help him out.

“Ya don't have to help me, girly,” he grumbled as you forced him to sit down on your couch. Machoke kept an eye on him nervously, but you smiled at him to assure him that you knew what you were doing.

“Well, should I just leave you outside to freeze and starve to death?”

“It'd be better than being alive,” he mumbled under his breath. You could still hear him, but you decided to ignore this comment for now. You would have time to get your questions answered later. You grabbed a spare blanket from your closet and brought it to the shivering man.

“Do you want anything to drink?” You asked, putting the blanket next to him. Vulpix climbed onto the blanket and looked up at Guzma. She immediately moved to the opposite side of the couch. You could hear Guzma sigh.

“Tapu cocoa, please,” he said. It was his favorite drink, you already knew that from when you had to greet him in Shady House years ago. The memories flooded back even though you tried to forget them over the years.

He stayed silent, almost defeated as you made him a drink. You walked out of the kitchen and handed it to him. “Now please,” you began, “explain to me what happened.”

“None of your business, princess,” he hissed with a bit of hostility. He hasn't changed much since you last saw him.

“It's almost two in the morning, don't you have a home to go to?”

“Fuck that place. I don't need to go back there to that hellhole of a house.” He takes a sip of his cocoa and smiles a bit. “This is the first time I've had any Tapu cocoa in years. You make it just as good as the grunts did.”

“You don't have to tell me what happened back at your house, but I can't let you stay out in the cold. I'd feel like shit if I let you back out there and you got hurt or something. How long have you been out there?”

“Only a few days. I'm fine. I've gotten attacked by a few wild Spearow, but nothing too much. Golisopod has been protecting me.”

“Do you want to take him out? I don't have a problem with it.” You really didn't. Even if you had only a sliver of respect for Guzma, you still cared about the well being of his Pokemon. Or anybody's Pokemon, really.

“I guess,” Guzma took out his Pokeball and released his Golisopod. Machoke instantly perked up, ready to fight him. Vulpix ran off the couch and into the other room.

“Machoke, don't worry. He's okay,” you called at Machoke. He rested back down, but still with full intentions to spring up and defend you if you needed it. Golisopod shuffled closer to Guzma and rested on him. Guzma sighed. You turned to Guzma and crossed your arms. “I'm not going to let you go back out there. I can't do that with a clear conscience." Instead of reacting to what you said, he pet his Pokemon a few times and smiled when he chirped back in delight. He seemed to be more animated now that Golisopod was out and comforting him. He refused to make eye contact with you, which bothered you a bit.

“Please look at me,” you said to him. He finally turned over to you. His eyes were so tired. “I'm not going to hurt you,” you assured him.

“You really don't have to do this. I don't know why you'd want to help me. You know you're going to regret this.”

“I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got killed.” He shook his head and kicked his feet up on your coffee table. You rolled your eyes at the lack of manners he has.

“Look, we haven't had the fondest of memories together, but I'll let you stay here. I care about you to some degree.” Golisopod chirps at him and rubs his head against his shoulder lovingly. You couldn't help but crack a smile. The clock was going on 2:15, but you were more awake than you should be.

“I guess I can stay, but if you regret taking me in, don't say I didn't warn you.”

“I'll be fine,” you replied with a soft smile. Guzma yawned and planted his head on the armrest of the couch.

“Fuck my life,” he groaned.

“Hey, you're gonna be safe with me,” you replied reassuringly.

“Fuck, I hope you're not just saying that to get me to stay here. Tell me the damn truth, girl." 

“Please trust me.”

He put the blanket on himself and Golisopod and yawned. You felt truly bad for him. The curiosity was getting to you, but you weren't going to pry if he didn't want to talk about anything. It was getting later into the night and the drowsiness was coming back to you. You almost didn't want to leave him alone in case he runs away. The last thing he needs is to be homeless just because his ego got the better of him.

“I don't really have any other beds,” you break the silence.

“It's okay,” he mumbled. He was already falling asleep.

“Would you like to stay in my bed?”

“You trying to fuck me or something, princess?” He grinned at you and winked. You threw up a bit in your mouth. Even when he's at his worse, he is still his sleazy self.

“Ew, no, not like that,” you growled. He began to laugh at his own comment. You stuck your middle finger up at him.

“I guess I can,” he said once his laughter ceased, “but no funny stuff, right?” You shook your head and sat up out of your seat.

“Nope,” you say with a soft chuckle. He got up and left the blanket for Golisopod to have. You said goodnight to your Pokemon and led Guzma to your bedroom. Once getting there, you shut the door behind the two of you and looked at him for a reaction.

“Nice room,” he said, kicking his shoes off and tossing his jacket onto the floor. You had just cleaned your room.

“Thanks,” you said dully while climbing back into your bed. He followed your lead and buried himself in your blanket. You made the assumption that it was the first time he's been in a bed in a while. You could smell the scent of light cologne on him and feel the warmth of his body. He turned his back to you and was almost out like a light instantly upon hitting the pillow. He was quiet; breathing slowly and staying still. But you couldn't fall back asleep for some odd reason. It wasn't the noises from the outside or the cold air permeating through the walls and windows. Things felt surreal. You weren't sure if you liked it or not. You tried your hardest to fall asleep, but it took much more time than you would have preferred.

By the time the sun crept into the warm sky, you were already up. Getting up early was something you did automatically; it was sometimes a blessing and sometimes a curse. You thought it would be a good idea to make a nice breakfast for you and Guzma; he probably hasn't eaten anything homemade and would appreciate the gesture. That man is such a wild card, you thought as you began to make eggs and bacon. You were running out of groceries, so you made a note to get some more when you go out again. Cooking for two rather than the lonely breakfasts, lunches, and dinners you ate every day would be a challenge, but as long as he wasn't out in the cold, you were fine. It was the least you could do for him.

You heard footsteps while you stood over the stove, watching the eggs cook. “What's cookin', good lookin',” he said with a smirk, standing in the doorway and leaning against the frame. You rolled your eyes at him.

“Just breakfast,” you replied, “I figured you were probably starving.”

“You read my mind,” he said while going to watch you. He looked much better now that he was more rested and getting something to eat that wasn't old moldy bread and expired food. He sat down at your kitchen table and watched you intently.

“So, do you mind how I cook your eggs?”

“Nah,” he replied, voice distant, “surprise me.”

“How do omelets sound? I make a mean omelet according to Lillie and Hau.”

Guzma sighed audibly. “I forgot about them.”

“I still talk to them once in a while,” you said. You remember meeting them for the first time and traveling through Alola with them when you were younger. The three of you still remain good friends, even though you three are doing big things of your own now. Guzma doesn't respond; instead, he's off on his own train of thought. “So, omelets or no?”

“Oh, yeah, uh, sure. I haven't had one in forever.”

Poliwhirl strolled into the room to greet you. You reached down and patted him on the head and smiled at him. He woke up early with you and always came in to give you a good morning greeting.

“Hey Guzma,” you said, turning to him, “would you like to feed some pokebeans to my Pokemon? I'm sure they'd love it, I'm too busy right now to do it myself.”

“Wow, girly, you already trust me to feed your Pokemon,” he said, standing up and walking over to your countertop. You had a jar of assorted pokebeans instead of carrying them around in your cluttered bag all day. He pulled out a rainbow bean and looked down at Poliwhirl. “He's a weird one,” he said, “but he's cool looking.” He reached down and handed him the bean and watched as he ate it quickly and chirped contently.

“He's great,” you replied, finishing up your omelet. “Wait until the others wake up to feed them. You can give some to Golisopod if you'd like.”

“I still don't understand why you're being so nice to me,” he turned back to you as he hands another bean to Poliwhirl.

“Like I have repeatedly said to you, Guzma, I am willing to put our differences aside and take you in as long as you need it.” You set both plates on the kitchen table and finished up frying the bacon. Poliwhirl, once he was full, left the room and returned to where he was. “Breakfast is ready.”

The two of you sit down at your kitchen table and eat. He's eating faster than you are, almost shoveling the food into his mouth. You felt a pang of extreme sadness upon watching him before going to eat your own plate. He finished in a record time.

“Fuck, I don't typically eat that much but I haven't eaten a proper meal in days. That was so fucking good,” he said, putting his fork down on his plate.

“I'm really glad you're eating now,” you reply to him before taking a bite of bacon. You're a great cook if you do say so yourself.

“I'm just glad I don't have to eat shit anymore.”

You smiled warmly at him. You thought about how this might not be the worst thing to happen to you. It almost shocked you how sweet you were being to him, despite him being a terrible person to you in the past. But he looks like things have changed a bit for him since years have passed. You were willing to take him in but you kept your eye on him.

“Are you ready to tell me about why you were hanging out in my backyard last night?” You hoped to get an answer this time.

Guzma thought about it for a minute. “Eh, shit happens, I guess.”

“Vague, but okay,” you said and shrug it off.

You finally finish your meal and you begin to clean up. Guzma heads into your living room to feed the other Pokemon like he promised. You watched Vulpix begin to warm up to him (which was very ironic, you thought) and even play with him a bit. Gengar even interacted a bit with him, but Guzma stood clear of him in case Gengar had some tricks up his sleeve.

Once you were done in the kitchen, you turned off the lights and headed out to where Guzma was hanging out. He was sitting on your couch with Golisopod, petting his beloved Pokemon and watching Machoke eat his serving of beans, amused at the sight.

“I see you've warmed up to my Pokemon,” you broke the sweet silence to sit in your armchair. Sylveon climbed into your lap and curled up in a ball.

“Yeah, it almost makes me feel bad for always wanting to beat you down,” he replied with a laugh. “Almost.”

You laughed along with him and remembered your past with Guzma for a moment. Never would you have thought that today, you'd be sitting with the man who, at one point in your life, tried his hardest to take you down and ruin your plans of becoming champion. Something about him seemed less hostile, less angry, and much more pleasant to be around.

“Hey, I need to go food shopping and I'd like if you came along to choose out what you'd like to eat,” you suggested, patting Sylveon while she rested.

“I guess, I don't really like going out when people are around,” he grumbles.

“You'll be with me, though. I'll keep you safe from anybody who would want to harm you,” you said back to him. It took him a moment to process what you were saying, but once he got it, he cocked his head at you in confusion.

“You're weird,” he teases, “you take some strange man into your house and now you wanna parade him around town like he's a trophy and not some former gang leader.”

“I'm not parading you around town in the slightest,” you protest, “I just want you to come help choose out what you want me to make for you. That's all.”

Guzma shrugs. “It's your funeral.”

You sat up gently and gave a kiss to Sylveon before putting her down where you were sitting before. Guzma sat up with you and stretched his arms above his head.

“Are you all showered and ready to go?” you asked him. He nodded.

“Yeah, I don't wanna embarrass you more than you will be.”

“Why would I be embarrassed? Do I look funny or something?” You took a quick glance at your outfit but couldn't find anything wrong with it.

“You're being seen with me.”

“You put yourself down a lot, you know,” you replied to him.

“Can't help it,” he simply replied.

Guzma stepped outside onto your porch for a moment. “I need cigarettes," he called from outside. You made a note of it on your shopping list before turning to your Machoke. You were unaware that he smoked cigarettes, although you did remember his old room vaguely smelling like them.

“You're in charge,” you told him before taking a look at the other Pokemon in the room. Each of them did their own thing around the room. Machoke chirped in response and gave you a thumbs up. You said goodbye to your Pokemon and Golisopod before stepping outside to greet Guzma. The two of you began to walk down the path to Hau'oli City's shopping district. It's one of your favorite places to be. The shops have so much to offer to those who shop and it was one of the first places you explored when you first moved to Alola. Those who were awake and walking around the city streets were watching the two of you, some with scared faces and taking tiny steps back in fear. It made you feel almost disgusted. You turned to Guzma only to see him looking forward, anger clearly present in his demeanor. You didn't question it.

The grocery store was almost empty. It was typical for this early on a Tuesday morning. You were relieved to see that there were only one or two others in the vast store. “I'll let you choose dinner tonight, how about that?”

“Sure,” Guzma replied without any emotion in his voice. He seemed almost lethargic.

You two walked throughout the store, keeping close to each other. Once in a while, he'd put something in the cart and turn to you to look for approval. You would check things off the list you made. Guzma went to grab himself a pack of cigarettes at the counter with some money that you gave to him. You didn't really want him smoking, but as long as he was as far away from you and your Pokemon when he smoked.

Once you met up again and paid for everything, you walked back as fast as you could back to your house. People were looking at you two again. A feeling of disgust washed over you. It made you speed up your walking pace despite the heavy bags weighing you down.

Coming home was the best thing to happen to you today. Guzma watched you fumble with the keys in your sweaty hands before unlocking the door and pushing it open. The sight of your Pokemon softened your anger. Vulpix greeted you at the door with her typical friendly barks. You picked her up and said your hellos to her before putting her back down. “Hey, help me unpack these groceries, please,” you called to Guzma. He brought the bags into the kitchen, meeting you in there.

“Told you that you would be embarrassed around me,” he said, putting things in your cabinets high above your head.  It was nice having a taller person to help you reach the high places in your kitchen. He sounded as if he was used to the public ridicule.

“I hated how they talked about you and looked at you,” you replied aggressively.

“Like I said before, shit happens. I can't do anything about it. People hate me because of the shit I pulled years ago. I think you forget that you hated me at one point, too.”

“I never actually hated you,” you blurt out while suddenly turning to him, “I hated what you were doing but I never hated you.”

“Shocking,” he rolls his eyes and smirks, “I always thought a part of you thought I was hot or something.”

“Shut the fuck up,” you yell, laughing a bit.

“So you admit it,” he said, nudging you with his elbow.

“I'm not going to confirm nor deny. Now let's finish putting these groceries away so we can hang out and relax for the rest of the day.” You two did just that without much of another word. You were both in your own little worlds.

The remainder of the day was spent together, hanging out with your Pokemon and talking. There wasn't a whole lot to do around here that you haven't already done or could do now that you've filled up your Pokedex. The moon climbed its way into the Alolan sky and the stars glimmered down on those who looked up at them. Everything was so beautiful at night time. You felt much better than you did earlier and you could finally rest your bones. By this time, all of your Pokemon were all outside and getting some fresh air before bedtime.

“So, uh, thanks for actually letting me stay here,” Guzma said. The two of you were sitting next to each other on opposite sides of the couch.

“No problem,” you said to him, kicking your feet on your coffee table gently.

“I would probably be dead and some wild piece of shit Rattatas would be eating my guts or some crazy shit like that.”

“That's why I took you in. I care about you.”

“You're not the first person to tell me that.”

“I genuinely care about you. Not like the people who say they care about you only for their personal gain. Please believe me.”

You found yourself putting your hand on top of his almost as if it was instinctive. You wanted to let him know that you really were there for him and you aren't going to leave anytime soon. He didn't pull away. His hands were warm and welcoming. You weren't sure if he even noticed.

“I hope you mean what you're saying.”

“Of course I do. I'm not going to lie to you.”

Guzma yawned and rested his head on the back of the couch cushions. “Sorry I treated you like absolute shit. I know it means nothin' to ya, but I might as well say it.”

“I forgive you,” you reply to him, “it's not like you were the worst person that I interacted with at the time.” Lusamine came to mind and you grimaced. “I met a lot of interesting people during my Island Challenge and you were just a bit annoying, but never really that terrible to me. If anything, you were kind of comical.”

There was silence for a good few minutes. Neither of you made eye contact with each other. You hoped he didn't get offended by your comment.

“I have a really strange question,” he said. You turned your head to him.

“Back to what we were talking about in the kitchen,” he began, tapping his fingers against his thigh nervously.

“Oh, no,” you joked. He grinned and shook his head slowly.

“You said you can't confirm nor deny that you thought I was hot,” he said, looking at you. You went red in the face and looked out the window to avoid looking at the sly expression on his face.

“I was kidding, you know.”

“So you don't think I'm hot?”

“This is a weird conversation.”

“Don't change the subject on me.”

You didn't know how to respond. He wasn't ugly in the slightest. You hated to admit that you were actually very attracted to him. It pained you to admit it. For all these years, you took pride in destroying him in battles. But the heart wants what it wants, you guess.

“Fine, you're pretty hot. I guess.”

He grins and laughs, giving you a wink that made your stomach turn. He gave you the “I knew you were into me” kind of look. You couldn't resist the smile spreading across your lips in return. You found your heart racing and palms incredibly sweaty.

“That's what I wanted to hear, princess,” he replies as he inches closer to you.

“What about me? Do you think I'm hot?”

“Do you want an honest answer?” He looked down as if he was avoiding looking at your face.

“Of course. I gave you my honest answer.”

“I think you're fuckin' smokin',” he gets even closer to you. You can see your reflection in his sunglasses. You couldn't help biting your lip and tilting your head a bit. His hand ghosted over your exposed thigh and you felt the warmth of it. Guzma moved his head a little so his forehead was almost touching yours. There was no escaping eye contact now, but you were starting to enjoy getting lost in his eyes. You blinked slowly, unable to take your sight off of him.

“I've thought you were hot for a while now,” you admitted, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your movements were almost becoming mechanic now. Before you could respond, you realized your Pokemon were outside.

“Oh fuck, be right back,” you yelped as you scrambled out from under his grasp and ran to open the door. Lucky for you, they weren't waiting at the door. With a call, they ran inside for the night. Guzma looked disappointed from the couch. You shrugged at him as you shut the door behind Machoke.

You yawned, the lack of sleep from the night before getting to you. “Let's go to bed. I don't know how much longer I can stay up.” Guzma stood up and stepped over your Pokemon to meet you at your doorway, saying goodnight to Golisopod and tucking him in on your couch. Your bed was calling you. You felt a hand touch your lower back as you stepped closer to your bed.

“Sorry if that was really fuckin' awkward,” Guzma started, “I haven't done any romantic shit in years. Girls aren't into piece of shit dudes like me.”

“It's okay,” you said, not paying full attention to what he was saying. He crawled into your bed before you did.

“You're not gonna kick me out, are you?”

“Of course not,” you said as you crawled into bed next to him. There was nothing he should be afraid of, you thought to yourself.

“I like being here with you. A lot more than I should.”

“I feel the same way. I feel bad about kicking your ass years ago.”

“Don't. I deserved every sec-” You cut him off with your lips to his, slamming into him with a force you didn't think you had. His eyes widened but soon shut to savor the moment. His hands made their way to your tangled hair and twisted through it lovingly. His kiss was fierce but passionate and caught you by surprise, something that you genuinely didn't expect from such a brutal guy. You melted in his touch; he pulled you closer to his body and pressed you against him. He knew how you were feeling. But you pulled away before things could advance.

“Let's save whatever is going to come next for tomorrow,” you mumble against his lips. He looked at you with hooded eyelids and pulled ever so slightly back.

“That's fine,” he whispered.

It didn't hit you what just happened. The moment was feeling like a strange dream or something straight out of a movie. Your heart has yet to slow down and echoed in your chest. You were almost certain that Guzma could hear it.

“Did that really just happen?”

Guzma looked a bit panicked. As if he did something wrong. You shook your head slowly and laughed at him before kissing him on the forehead.

“I initiated it. Don't feel bad. I'm just....it's you. You, of all people.”

He grinned and rubbed your cheek softly with his calloused hands. “Funny how life does shit like that. You end up with your childhood enemy and the next thing you know, you're making out with him.”

You yawned again, making him yawn in the process. You could barely keep your eyes open, even with the excitement going on in your mind and your heart. “Let's sleep. Tomorrow will be a good day.” He nodded and pulled you into his arms, snaking them around your waist. His heart was beating just as fast as yours was; you can feel it through your back. He rested his head on behind yours and leaned over to kiss your cheek.

You had no problem falling asleep that night until you felt a kicking on your legs and a tight grip on your stomach. The sensation woke you up instantly and you turned to see Guzma moving around, thrashing his arms like he's throwing punches in his sleep. You grabbed his shoulders and shook him awake. He shot up and tossed your blankets off of him by accident.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he repeated, eyes wide and glazed with tears. He refused to look in your general direction.

“Are you okay?” you half-whispered to him. He was trembling.

“Y-yeah. Just nightmares. No worries,” you could hear the panic in his voice. But, instinctively, he was still trying to be the tough guy he always played. You sighed and pulled him into a hug. His heart was racing again. It startled you, feeling his body in this state.

“I'm here. I'll protect you.”

He smiled weakly and reciprocated the embrace. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

The two of you went back to sleep, but you made sure to wake up if he made any movements. He slept almost as if he was dead but the rhythm of his breathing put you at ease. You felt safe and you hoped he felt safe, too.


	2. Bad Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the face I wear treading the riptide  
> Abysmal oceans where good girls go to die"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The sun poured into your room through the silky baby blue curtains. The soft ocean waves were the only thing that could be heard throughout the island. The warmth of the body next to you made you feel calm and ready for the day. You almost didn't wanna get up and do anything today except lie in bed with Guzma. His arms still had a tight hold around your waist, restricting you from getting up. That would be your excuse for not getting up. Going back to bed wasn't something you wanted or could do. For the time being, you let yourself rest in your bed with him away from the chaos of the world.

You felt him shift a bit and then place his chin on your shoulder. "Good morning," he mumbled. You could tell he was still tired but he was already up and ready for the day just like you were.

"Good morning, Guzma."

He sighed deeply and plants a kiss on your shoulder where his chin previously was. "Sorry about the freakout last night, that hasn't happened in a long while. I get night terrors sometimes. Ain't fun."

"I don't mind, as long as you're okay." You really didn't mind. He probably needed the support group now that Team Skull was no longer a thing here on Alola. You're sure he appreciated it, too.

Things weren't as awkward as you would have thought them to be. Even after you two were on your couch, seconds away from kissing and then what happened in your bed, kissing him with some passion you didn't think you had for him. Something new washed over you. You never had a first kiss or any semblance of a boyfriend before. You hoped this wouldn't pass and the two of you wouldn't ever speak of it again. 

"I didn't freak you out last night when I kissed you, right?" you asked, just to make sure.

"No, in fact, I liked it. I liked it a lot. You're a fierce girl, I like that in my women." 

You grinned and went to kiss him again, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling yourself closer to him. This time, it was softer and less rushed. His hands made their way to your face and he held you gently. Neither of you thought to pull away and ruin the moment until he pulled away and rested his forehead against yours.

"We're moving pretty fast, aren't we?" you said. Not that you really minded, but you've only been with him a few days and you two were already kissing in your bed in the mornings.

"I always go fast, it's just some dumb habit of mine. We can slow it down if you'd want."

You kissed him once again for good measure. To make sure everything was okay, you told yourself. "I don't mind. I like letting things happen. If we go fast, we can go as fast as you want." With these words, he smiled like he was relieved to hear you say that. 

"I'm so grateful that of all the people on this terrible island that could have saved me from my parents, it was you." His voice was alluring. His thumb rubbed your face so softly and sweetly that it made your heart skip a beat.

"Is that why you ran away?"

"I never really told anybody about my home life. Not even Plumeria. My parents weren't the best people, ya know."

"So you ran away to escape them?" you asked. Guzma nodded.

"Being out in the cold was so much better than being with them?"

He nodded again.

"I hate them both. So fucking much. I had to go back there after the whole thing with that crazy bitch Lusamine and it felt like complete shit. My dad put his hands on me again and I fucking left. Both of them can choke to death for all I care. Mom never gave a fuck about protectin' me."

His face remained stoic. He was afraid to show any emotion. "You are allowed to stay with me forever if you need to. I refuse to let you go back there again," you replied as you pulled him into a tight embrace. He buried his face against your neck. Calmingly, you ran a hand through his hair and played with it in an attempt to console him.

"Thank you," he mumbles against your neck. This was the first time he didn't protest your touch.

"We should get up. I can make you breakfast if you'd like."

"Yes, please. I'm fuckin' starving."

You turned over and lazily rolled out of your bed. It took him a moment before he followed your lead. His bedhead made you giggle a bit. You stepped out into the kitchen, your Poliwhirl already waiting there for you. You greeted him with a "good morning, sweetheart!" and fed him a few pokebeans while you waited for Guzma to enter the kitchen. Machoke came in and you gave him a tight hug and said good morning to him as well. You decided to feed your Pokemon first before you started to cook anything. Once everybody was fed, it was time to start breakfast.

Guzma eventually walked into the kitchen. Golisopod followed behind him and sat in the seat you usually sat in.

"What're you making, sweetie?" he asked, propping his elbow on the table. You weren't really sure, so you took a look in the fridge.

"Are you in the mood for anything?"

Guzma smirked. "I want a piece of that ass, please and thank you."

You turned to him, face practically beet red. He bit his lower lip. "Oh come on, I was admiring the view." You began to grin yourself and you turned around to give him a bit of a show. Looking around your newly packed fridge, you tried to find something that would make a great breakfast for the two of you. You took out some pancake mix and some syrup before placing them on the counter. Guzma watched you intently as you prepared breakfast and flipped the pancakes. While you weren't looking, you felt a pair of arms snake around your waist.

"Hello, Guzma," you chimed.

"You looked so good, I couldn't keep my hands off of you. Like damn, your hips got me feelin' some kinda way."

"Oh come on, breakfast is almost ready," you said as you teasingly grind your ass against his groin. Before you can feel his reaction, you release yourself from his grasp to get out two plates. You reached into the jar and pulled out three pokebeans for Golisopod. You set them on the table in front of him. 

"You fuckin' tease," he growled teasingly. He sat back down where he was originally sitting, but kept an eye on your body as you brought his plate over to him. Now that your seat was taken, you weren't sure where to go. But you noticed the vacancy on Guzma's lap. 

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here," you said as you sit down on his lap. His face went a soft pink and his hand crept up to your hip. He stopped eating and looked up at your smiling face.

"No problem at all, baby," he cooed while he pulled you deeper into his lap. His fingers traced circles on your thigh while you took a bite of your pancake. Once in a while, you would jostle your hips around and distract him from his eating. It never failed to make him shoot you a glare. Once you were done, you took both of your plates to the sink before turning around to him. 

"Get back here," he growled at you, patting his lap. He was slumped over lazily, legs spread and arm slung over the back of the chair. You strutted over and sat in his lap like you belonged there. "You love teasing the big bad boss, don't you?"

His hands were all over your thighs, rubbing and squeezing your soft skin. You wanted nothing more but for him to touch you for hours, days, forever if he has to. You didn't realize that the two of you were the only ones in the room again. He reached to kiss your neck tenderly, planting kisses all the way down to your collarbone. You tilted your neck upwards to give him more access to your body. In return, you grinded your ass against his hardening cock and watched him squirm and hear him gasp against your shoulder. Without another word, he lifted you up into his arms and began to carry you to what you assumed would be your bedroom. Once you both got there, he tossed you on the bed like a ragdoll and shut the door and locked it.

"Take your clothes off, baby girl, put on a show for me," he said, sitting down in one of the chairs in your room. He let his arms rest on the armrests and he parted his legs in a way that made him look like royalty. Your stomach turned with excitement when he talked to you like this. The feeling made you come alive in a way you've never felt before. You stood up off the bed and began by slipping off your shirt slowly while facing away from his watchful eyes. Next came your pants, which only left your bra and panties. You walked as gracefully as you could with your rapidly beating heart over to him and straddled him while he sat on his throne.

"What a beautiful girl I got by my side," he mumbled while going for a deep kiss. He pulled you closer in his lap, letting his hands explore your body. "Your boy can't wait to play with you. Fuck, you're so damn hot."

"I'm all yours," you moaned into the kiss. His hands move down to the hemline of your panties and he looks at you for approval. You nodded rapidly. With your approval, he slipped a hand into your panties.

"You're fuckin' soaked already, baby," he growled. He dipped a finger into you and looked at your reaction. You've only ever fingered yourself, but having him do it made the feeling so much better. You rocked your hips while he finger fucked you roughly, making you almost to the point of soaking your panties. He looked like he loved to watch you devolve into a trembling, whining mess. 

"You want to fuck a gang leader, my girl is so nasty," Guzma spoke into your ear, putting another finger in you, slowly and just enough to drive you insane, and speeding up. You were already getting close to cumming all over him but the dirty talk was going to put you over the edge. Without any warning, he pulled his fingers off and licked them. You whimpered as you missed the sensation of him filling your pussy with his fingers. "You taste so good."

"Thank you," you responded. You went to unhook your bra. Once it was fully unhooked, you tossed it across the room without a care where it was going. He stared down at your breasts and began to paw at them and knead them. 

"So soft," he said while he played with your hardening nipples using his fingers. You moaned audibly in response along with a buck of your hips. He let out a moan of his own, which motivated you to repeat your action a few times.

"Take the fucking panties off, I have to be inside you," he growled while pulling you into a deep kiss. You do as you're told and slowly slip off your panties. A wave of embarrassment washed over you while he looked over your body.

"Do you want me to be gentle with you?" he asked, temporarily dropping the dominant act to make sure you're alright. You nodded.

"It's my first time. I'll tell you when things get painful," you respond while climbing back into his lap.

"Okay," he moans into your ear as he takes out his cock and pumps it a few time on his own. "You make me so hard just by looking at you. I've wanted to fuck you so hard for so long and now I get to have you all to myself. You're fuckin' all mine, baby."

The idea of Guzma getting himself off and thinking of you was so hot to you. You parted your legs for him and let him position himself at your opening. 

"Go slowly," you whimpered. He nodded as he pushed into you slowly while pressing his free hand's fingers into your hips.  The pain wasn't as bad as you expected, but it was still there. Guzma didn't thrust until you gave him the go ahead. Once you accommodated to his size, you told him to go ahead and thrust. He started off slowly, bouncing you up and down on his lap and playing with your clit with his thumb. The feeling was overwhelmingly incredible and you wanted nothing more than this to go on forever. 

"Go harder," you grunted, looking at Guzma. 

"You sure, my baby?"

"Y-yes, please."

He did exactly that, speeding up his thrusts. He knew exactly what made you happy as if he has always known. You couldn't help but moan his name when each thrust filled you deeper. 

"Moan my fucking name," he growled, grabbing your hips harder and pulling you down so he filled you completely. You felt a warmth pooling in your stomach and the pleasure you felt was something you've never felt before. You were getting close to your climax. His name was the only thing you could remember as you came undone on top of him.

"Cum for me," he moaned, "you're so tight around my cock. Fuck, babe, fuck, I-" 

Without much warning, he came inside you hard, filling you up with his cum. You slowed down your hip thrusts as his grip on your thighs loosened up. Both of you gasped for air and could barely make out words to each other.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," Guzma grunted once he got some air into his lungs. You could only nod. He pulled you into a passionate kiss while you still sat in his lap.

"Thank you for doing that with me," you mumbled out through the kiss. He weakly smiled and tilted your chin up to look him in the eyes. 

"That's my way of thanking you for taking me in," he replied simply before picking you up and carrying you to your bed. He places you gingerly on the bed and gets in next to you.

With the blanket wrapped around you two, you shut out the cruel world and held each other tightly. Your heartbeats were in sync. You felt like one. Everything was going to be okay and you both knew it.


	3. For You, There's Only Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leave it all behind, let the ocean wash it away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't in the mood to write today (I was going to draw instead lmao) but I decided because this got so popular, I might as well write another chapter.

The clock's hands barely rested on 3 pm by the time you and Guzma made the decision to get out of bed. Neither of you wanted to leave each other's side and do anything else but be in each other's arms, resting your bones and relaxing. After a morning like that, who would want to? You head rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat while he rubbed your back in different patterns that he thought up. You couldn't stop thinking about what just happened between you and what people would think if they knew. You tried to push out the thoughts repeatedly.

"One of us should go check on our Pokemon," Guzma finally suggested, half asleep. You grunted and rolled over.

"I guess I can," you respond, building up the courage to get out of bed. It felt weird to walk like weights were tied to your feet. But you did so into the living room to see your Pokemon cuddled up with each other. Gengar was the only one awake and he was overjoyed to see you.

"Hello, big boy," you called to him. That was your nickname for him; he was a rather big boy, but he was the most powerful Pokemon on your team and you appreciated him for carrying the team through most of your battles. Gengar did his familiar call back to you and made his way over to you. You took a few pokebeans out for him and gave him some to eat, watching him lovingly. You heard footsteps behind you, noticing that Guzma made the effort to get out of bed to join you. As soon as Golisopod noticed him, he perked up from his resting spot on the couch and went to greet him happily. Guzma hugged him and fed him some pokebeans of his own. You've always admired their unbreakable bond.

Once Gengar was full, he returned to the vacant seat on the couch without a second thought. He always kept a smile on his face, but he was smiling a bit brighter now that he was full and paid attention to. Guzma stepped behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He planted a kiss on the back of your neck. "How are you feeling?"

You smiled at his welcoming touch. You were already starving for it and you haven't even been away from him that long. "I'm great, how about you?"

"I'm fine, just a bit hungry is all. Other than that, I'm amazing."

"It would be a good time to start making dinner, huh?" He nodded and smirked. He headed into the kitchen and you followed. You were unsure what to make nor were you in the mood to cook. "You in the mood to order take-out?

"Yeah, I'd like that," he said. You don't think he minded if you didn't cook. After the day you had, you were exhausted and cooking wasn't something either of you wanted to do.

"I really liked hearing you talk to me like you did," you replied, picking up your Rotomdex and ordering food online. Phone calls made you anxious and you avoided them at all costs. You looked up to see Guzma smirking.

"Yeah, that shit is kinda hot," he laughed out, "I was hoping you wouldn't mind, you can always tell me if you don't like something. I don't mind, baby girl. I won't get offended or angry or anything."

"You know, for somebody who ran a gang and was such a big bad guy, you're a softie to me."

He looked up and you and shrugged. "I just really like you, I guess. I don't want to be a dick and ruin what we have."

"What do we have?"

You weren't sure if he even considered you anything but a quick fuck and a place to stay before he moves on to the next whore on the list. The thought crossed your mind that he was just using you for sex and a place to lay his head at night. He was, in fact, an ex-gang leader and not the best of people, his past solidifying that statement. He hated you years ago and wanted to constantly watch your downfall. Why would things change suddenly? You panicked a bit and he looked at you with sad eyes as if he knew exactly what you were thinking about him.

He stands up and pulls you close to him. He kisses your forehead before tilting your chin up to look into his eyes. You could look in his eyes forever and you'd feel at home for every second.

"I know I've only been here a few days, but we have something beautiful here. I wouldn't give this up for the world. If I could forget how I wanted to beat you down years ago, I fuckin' would. I'm not that fuckin' terrible anymore."

The panic faded and was replaced with absolute adoration for Guzma. You almost hated how much you wanted to be his.

"So what does that make us?"

"I guess I'd say we were girlfriend and boyfriend. I don't mind calling you my baby," he said with a grin that made butterflies burst in your stomach. It's almost as if you were waiting for those words. Now that you heard it, a wave of relief washed over you.

"I'm okay with that."

"I was hoping you'd say that, baby."

He pulled you into one of the most passionate kisses you've ever received. His hands made their way to your face, cupping your cheeks just to take more of you in. You wrapped your arms around his neck, playing with his hair and twirling it around between your fingers. His skin was cold but you didn't care. You could give him all the warmth in the world.

"But don't get it twisted, I'm still a big bad guy. I just like ya is all," he joked.

You completely forgot about the world around you until Machoke walked into the kitchen. You broke the kiss and looked at Machoke. He smiled at you and took a few Pokebeans out of the jar. You laughed, then remembered you were in the middle of an order. "Thanks for reminding me, Machoke," you said, reaching up to pat him on the head. He responded with a smile and popped a pokebean in his mouth. Guzma went to sit down at the kitchen table while you finished ordering a pizza for the two of you. For a treat, you made Tapu Cocoa for the two of you in your favorite mugs with additional whipped cream. He looked pleased once he realized what you were making.

"You know I would never dump you. I'm not using ya, darling."

It's like he read your mind.

"I know," you said as you brought over the mugs to the table and sat down. "I can't help but think that you just want something from me."

"Nah," he replied, grabbing your hand, "if I wanted to get something from you, I would have left by now."

"It's only been a few days, Guzma."

He shook his head slowly and took a sip of his drink. "So? I genuinely like you. I think you like me, too, or else you would've kicked my ass out by now. Otherwise, now's your chance."

"I won't kick you out," you said as you lift his hand up and kiss it. "I like having you here. I was afraid you were using me."

"Never. I'm different with you. I'm better. I'm not angry at everything. You've made me a better person internally."

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm always going to be here as long as you want me. I promise."

Your words made him smile. You felt reassured that he would stay with you and you were no longer afraid of losing him.

"I promise, too."

Once the conversation ended, there wasn't a whole lot to talk about. There was a comfortable silence throughout the house until the call of one of the Pokemon interrupted. You two drank your Tapu Cocoa until Guzma answered the door and got the pizza. It was evident that both of you two were starving because the both of you finished it minutes later. The sun was already setting and you wondered where the day went. You stretched your arms above your head while Guzma stood up and threw out the box.

"I'll meet you in my room," you said while you headed into the bedroom. You slowly shut the door behind you before slipping off your pants and jumping into the bed. Your heart was racing again from the excitement you felt earlier and of the pure joy of requited love. The door opened and closed slowly. Then you felt a weight on the bed and you turned to see Guzma next to you. Except his shirt wasn't on anymore as your eyes trailed down to his chest. There were a few visual scars that you assumed were either from Pokemon battles or his home life.

"My eyes are up here," he said, tilting his chin up to look into his eyes again. You adored when he did that.

"Sorry, baby," you whimpered softly with innocence in your tone.

"Oh, is that what this is about?" he moves his hand from your chin to your neck down to your top. You understood what he was trying to do, as if you were under a love spell, and took off your shirt, carelessly flinging it across the room. You'd pick it up later. As soon as you were exposed, his hands couldn't detach from your body. They roamed around, biting your neck and collar as he played with your breasts. Your hands made their way to his back while he worked hard on you. Before you could make any more noise, your panties joined your discarded shirt and his hands were now moving to the wetness between your legs.

"Wow, sweet baby girl, you really want me."

You nodded and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Damn, baby, I want to see how cute you look while you're suckin' my dick. Can you do that for me?"

Once again, you nodded. This time much more rapidly.

He reached into his pants and pulled out his cock. You leaned down and began to lick the head like a lollipop, getting a moan out of him. His moans were like music to your ears, motivating you to keep going. You took more and more of him in your mouth until you felt him hit the back of your throat. His hands tugged at your hair as you bobbed up and down on his lap.

"You sure this isn't your first time? You're a fuckin' pro, princess," he stuttered out as he led your head up and down on him. You made eye contact with him as you licked up his length, making him shudder with pleasure. He pulled your head off him and pulled you onto his lap, making you straddle his lap.

"You've been such a good girl for your boy, I should reward you."

You nodded, and in response, he rammed his lips onto yours and grabbed your hips. He positioned himself at your entrance and slowly pushed into your soaked pussy, using his thumb to rub against your sensitive clit. You instantly let out a loud moan that nearly shook the bed upon him thrusting against you slowly.

"Is my girl loving the feeling of me filling her up? Is my baby enjoying how I play with her?" he thrust harder into you and you could only nod. He took your nodding as a sign to go harder, pushing you onto the bed and letting your hair fall onto the soft pillow below you. He pinned down your wrists and slammed into you, making you moan and scream his name.

"So tight, baby girl, it's like your pussy was fit for me. You look almost divine while you're taking my dick like that."

You felt yourself almost go over the edge with his words. He refused to take his eyes off you and you refused to take your eyes off him. You got closer and closer to your climax and it seemed like he was, too.

"Are you going to cum for me, baby? I can't wait," he growled as he buried his head into the crook of your neck. You felt yourself cum harder than you did earlier, coating his dick with your juices. You threw your head back deeper into the pillow as a devious smile spread on his lips. You felt like fire.

"That's my girl," he moaned as he came inside you. You felt him throbbing inside you before he pulled out. The feeling of him leaving you made you shiver. He rolled over next to you and took a few moments to come back down to Earth. You instantly clung to him, pulling him into your arms and kissing him hard.

"You're so good," he praised, kissing your nose sweetly and pulling the blankets over the two of you. By this time, the moon was high in the sky and the island was quiet. "You're on the pill, right?"

"Yeah," you choke out. He smiled softly.

"I can't thank you enough," you mumbled.

"Thank you for actually loving me," he responded, "I've never felt love before in my fuckin' life and it's a nice feeling, you know?"

"Oh yeah, I'm familiar with it. Trust me."

He sighed happily and rested his head on his pillow. You almost didn't want to sleep, but the feeling overcame you and you let the sound of his heartbeat lull you to sleep.


	4. New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time  
> We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, i just wanted to write some guzma smut tbh lol

A few long weeks have passed since the first night with Guzma. You were at the happiest point you've ever been in your life and it seems like he was, too. Neither have you left the house, only for basic necessities or if you were stir crazy in the middle of the night and the two of you wanted to escape to the beach for a bit. You always steered clear of his parents, who still had no idea where he was. He appreciated that you haven't let him go back to that hell of a house. You appreciated his company. It worked out perfectly. The two of you lifted each other up, which was ironically the opposite of his motivation to beat you down years ago.

This morning, Guzma woke up before you (a rare occurrence, the man was a fucking night owl). Exhaustion took over last night, making you sleep in a little later than you planned. You woke up to the smell of fresh bacon on the frying pan. Slipping out of bed as stealthily as you could, you threw on his jacket and a fresh pair of panties that you bought secretly. He might get a rise out of seeing you dressed like this. Teasing him, especially this early in the morning, was your favorite thing to do.

His jacket was rather big on you. Sure, he was a tall guy, towering over you by a foot or two, who knows. But you underestimated how tall he truly was. It made it more of a dress than a jacket on you.

He didn't notice your presence at first. He was putting two pieces of bread into your toaster and manning the stove with watchful eyes on the bacon. You leaned on the doorframe and watched him turn around to notice your figure standing there. Upon laying eyes on you, his jaw dropped in amazement.

"Damn, babe, you look fuckin' hot," he called. You grinned.

"Thank you," you simply said as you sit down in your usual seat at the kitchen table. He can't keep his eyes off you until he realizes he's cooking and he doesn't want to burn down the house. 

"I fed your Pokemon as a treat," he finally said as he went to search your fridge for some jelly or jam. Once he found a random jar, he went to find a knife in one of the drawers. He's lived here for a decent amount of time but he still has trouble finding things around the house. You didn't mind helping, though. With a bit of help, he found the knives and continued setting up your plates.

"Thank you, I owe you one," you teased. 

"Baby, it's too early to give me a boner. You're killing me, I swear," he teased right back, bringing over two plates. 

"It's never too early," you responded as he set the plate down in front of you. The two of you ate in silence. Both of you were very hungry. As a treat, you would wash the dishes and give him a rest. But you felt the familiar figure pressing against your back.

"Are these panties new? I love the color," he growled in your ear. They were a baby pink with a white bow on the top of the butt. He said your ass was a present, so it was fitting.

"I got them just for you," you whimpered as his always cold hands move under his jacket and up to your breasts. Your nipples instantly perked up upon contact with his fingers.

"You sure know how to make me happy," he said as he kneads your breasts and massaged them lovingly. He knew how to use his hands in ways that enticed you. He knew just what you liked. You only nodded at him while he continued. 

He smirked once he knew you were putty in his hands.

"This is what my girl gets when she wears my jacket," he growled, "you want to be a big bad girl? You wanna be bad like me?"

You nodded, this time faster. His hands strayed down to your already soaked panties. He rubbed you through them, teasing you more and putting you into a deeper trance. He used his free hand to push you over the counter, exposing your backside to him.

"You like fucking bad gang leaders, huh?" 

You whimpered and turned to look at him. He had a wicked, power-hungry grin on his face that drove you mad in the best way.

"You're mine, all mine. My girl, my pretty baby girl," he said sweetly while he stuck two fingers in you, slipping your panties to the side. Once in a while, he brushed his hips into you so you felt his hard dick press against your backside like a sweet reminder that he wanted you just as bad as you wanted him.

"Do you want me to destroy you, baby?"

"Y-yes," you sputtered out. With every second passed that he tortured you, you felt your bones ache underneath him.

"Beg for it. Beg for ya boy."

"Please," you began with a begging tone, "please make me yours. I need you, Guzma, please fuck me. Ruin me. I'm all yours to ruin."

"That's what I love to hear."

He takes his fingers out of your dripping hole and replaces it with his cock, pushing in slowly from behind. He made sure you could feel every inch of him against your walls. The position you were in made you see stars in your eyes. Once he was all the way in, he stopped suddenly and grabbed your hips.

"Why aren't you moving?" you whined. He slapped your ass, making you yelp.

"I want you to memorize the feeling of me filling you. The feeling of big, bad Guzma making you mine."

Once he decided you had the feeling ingrained in your mind, he began to thrust rapidly. You were already a moaning mess, biting into his jacket to stifle it a bit so your Pokemon didn't hear.

"Moan my fucking name," he demands, slapping you in the ass again. You loved it when he did that. You didn't realize you loved it as much until his hands came in contact with you.

"Guzma," you screamed repeatedly in rhythm with his thrusts. He had made sure that you were comfortable against the countertop. His hands were tangled in your snarled hair, tugging at it and forcing your head back into the air. He leaned over you until you felt his hot breath on your neck.

"You're such a good girl," he growled, "you know how to get me hard."

You couldn't feel your legs. The feeling of him repeatedly pushing into you made your body shake. Your world was spinning out of control. He grabbed your wrists and forced himself deeper into you.

"I'm getting close, baby," he gasped, leaning over you and putting his hands on the edge of the countertop. You were getting close, as much as you didn't want the moment to end. Your stomach was on fire. You both climaxed at the same time, you coming undone in his hands. He threw his hands back as his thrusts slowed down. He didn't pull out right away. The two of you took a few sweet moments to gather the air you lost back into your lungs.

"We should clean up," you giggled as he pulled out of you. He grabbed the nearest towel and began to wipe up the mess you guys just made. There was more cum than you thought there would be; your face was red with embarrassment. But it wasn't like he gave a fuck.

"You're telling me," he laughs as he wipes his dick off. "Damn, you were so ready to take my dick. It was crazy."

"Hey, leave me alone," you tease, turning around and pulling him into a kiss. 

"I wouldn't trade these moments for the world, though," he responds against your lips. You smiled back and looked up at him.

"Me neither," you said, "now, let's go figure out something to do today."


	5. Nicotine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've lost control and I don't want it back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for most of my chapters to be so smutty. If anybody has any prompt ideas, I might choose them if I feel like I can write them. I just like writing about ya boi.

It was a few nights later and the warm air filled the whole house with the familiar scent of the summertime. You and Guzma sat out on your porch, gazing at the calm sea. Normally, you would never just sit out here doing nothing, but it didn't seem like just sitting on the porch lazily with him. It felt like another moment you two are sharing. He took a drag of the cigarette sitting between his ringed fingers while you rested your head on his shoulder. You watched him pull the cigarette away and hold his breath for a moment or two.

"You know, girly, I gotta shower at some point," he mumbled, cigarette smoke spilling from his lips, "can't go around smelling like cigs in front of your Pokemon."

"Just a few more moments," you reply back. The sky looked more beautiful than you have ever noticed. Going inside seemed like a chore.

"You didn't like when I was smelly," he teased, "you told me if I lived here I couldn't be a sticky, nasty prick."

"You showered yesterday, you're not going to be that smelly," you looked up at him. 

"I can be smelly if you want me to be, baby girl," he teased, putting the cigarette back in his mouth. This time, to switch things up a bit, he blew the smoke out his nose and coughed hard a few times. You rolled your eyes as he regained his composure.

"No, thank you," you laughed. He tossed the butt of the cigarette over the side of the porch into the sand without a care where it lands. 

"I'm gonna go shower. Feel free to join me if you wanna inspect me getting clean," he teased again, standing up. You followed behind and locked the door behind you. He slipped off his jacket and tossed it on the couch. Gengar went over to investigate but backed off once he realized it wasn't your jacket. It took a little while for your Pokemon to get used to having a man and another Pokemon join the family and for almost everybody has settled into the new living situation. Except for Gengar, who still was wary of Guzma and stood a few feet from him at all times. Gengar did help you defeat him years ago on the beach, where you saw him for the last time. You hoped that he would warm up and be on his best behavior. He wasn't known to have great behavior, though.

You went to go hug Gengar while Guzma shut the bathroom door behind him. His ever-present smile was such a heart warmer for you. He chirped at you and you pat him on the head. "Hey, don't worry buddy, Guzma is good. He won't hurt you."

You heard the shower turn on and got an idea. Maybe you would take his suggestion. You gave Gengar a kiss on the head and went to stealthily step into the already steamy bathroom. The boy took the hottest showers. He was humming a tune to himself, making it even more difficult to hear you sneak in. You slipped off the sundress and your panties as well, tossing them in the hamper silently. You pulled the curtain to the side and stepped in in front of him. Once he opened his eyes and noticed you, he grinned. 

"Well, what do we have here?" he said, looking down at you. He towered over you, the water dripping down his body onto you. It was quite the sight, seeing his white hair hanging off his face and his tired eyes scanning your body. The insecurity you first felt was still there, although not as prominent.

"I took your suggestion," you giggled, turning around to grab yourself some body wash, your favorite scent. His hands immediately grabbed your hips from behind.

"How about I help you with that?" 

His hands moved to yours and took some body wash into his hands. You noticed his tattoos weren't there, and you burst our laughing. He looked at you with a questioning look.

"Your tattoos aren't real?" 

He rolled his eyes. "Hey, fuck you. I can't afford real ones."

"I'll pay for it, holy shit," you choked out, trying to stifle the laughter. He began to rub your breasts with the cold soap, instantly shutting you up. 

"Yeah, that shut you up real good," he teased, leaning over and pressing his warm body against yours. In the shower was the only time his skin wasn't ice cold to the touch. You could feel his hard erection pressing against your back.

Guzma's hands gripped your ass once they trailed down that way. Hands still slightly soapy, he rubbed you softly and then gave a hard smack. Bubbles flew everywhere and you let out a hard gasp.

"Man, that's fun to do to you, baby doll," he chuckled under his breath. You turn around to kiss him passionately, his hands forcing you against the shower wall and then moving his hands to your lower body. He lifted you up and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist. He took this as an invitation to grind on you, sending a jolt of electrical desire down to your lower stomach.

You let out a moan to let him know that you liked this position. You more than liked it. Being so close to him always gave you a feeling of love and lust. 

"I want you inside me right now, Guzma, fuck," you growled up at him like some kind of an animal. He moved one of his hands to your chin and forced you to look him in the eyes.

"Baby girl is so demanding," he growled back, with the ferocity of when you first met him, "you already want me to ruin you."

You nodded wildly. He aligned himself between your legs and slowly pushed himself into you. It was much easier for him since you were already wet from the shower. The feeling of him filling was one you would never get used to. You instinctively cried out his name even before he could begin to thrust.

"Already wanting my dick," he grunted out, "your big, bad boy is so ready to make you mine."

"I'm yours," you repeated with every thrust, drool spilling from your lips like you had no control. You loved every second of him.

"You most definitely are mine. All mine. My baby girl."

You rested your head against the shower wall, looking into his gray eyes. They were so loving towards you, even through the tough demeanor. He really was the big, bad Guzma he said he was, but for you, there was a soft kind of love that was brand new. Even though he pounded into you with such a strong force, he still made sure you felt every pang of pleasure and he cared for you. His hands moved down to your clit, rubbing slowly and speeding up along with his thrusts.

"You're so tight, angel," he murmured, leaning in to nip at your neck, "I just have to taste it."

You could only nod at him, feeling the familiar building sensation in your tummy. There was something about the way he bit at you that drove you over the edge. You moaned out his name while you came undone.

"My big girl," he moaned out, "I'm getting close. You're making me feel so good." 

Without any more warning, he fell over his edge. His grin turned into a grimace as he buried himself in your neck. Both of you had the air extracted from your lungs when you came. It wasn't uncomfortable but rather romantic. 

Guzma pulled out of you and looked down at you. You pulled him into a tight hug and felt his arms snake around you. 

"I think we're all clean," he laughed. He turned off the water, then stepped out first. His hair was dripping wet, a scene you've rarely seen from him. He rubbed the towel on his head aggressively to dry out his hair. The same towel got wrapped around his hips before he grabbed another towel for you. He went to wrap it around you and caringly wipe you down. Once the towel was wrapped around your body, he lifted you up and began to carry you to your bedroom. He placed you down gingerly on the bed. Planting the softest kiss on your forehead, he went to throw on a pair of boxers and a white muscle shirt, his signature shirt. You got up and slipped on a pair of matching bra and panties before the two of you crawled into bed.

The air was warm, even though the sun had long set in the sky. Both of you were too lazy to turn off the bedroom lights. For now, his arms were the only place you wanted to be.

"Hey," he stammered, "so, uh."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

You looked up at him. The man was clearly worried as if he said something wrong. Like he was expecting rejection and a kick to the curb. The feeling of being told he was never good enough really got to him, you thought.

"I think I am, too. I've absolutely never felt a feeling like this before. I think I love you, Guzma."

He held you tighter, pulling you into an embrace. "Fuck, I love you. I'll fucking shout it from the top of Mt. Lanakila if I have to. I want everybody to know that I love you. Hell, I've had a million girlfriends and I've never felt this before. I love it. I love this. I love you. I love us."

"I love you, Guzma," you repeated to him, looking up at him and looking back in his eyes to seal the message. You wanted him to understand that this wasn't an unrequited feeling. This was love and you couldn't deny it. 

"I love you, too."

The conversation ended there. Guzma got up to turn off the lights and you greeted him with open arms and plenty of kisses when he got back. The night was getting older, but the two of you were happy. Covers off, bodies intertwined with each other like vines growing on the bed, dreaming of how true love really felt like.


	6. Dead to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I used to say I'm sorry  
> For all of the stupid shit you've done  
> So now I'm really sorry  
> Sorry for being the apologetic one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Comet Goddess for giving me this incredible idea, I'm so happy that I got to include some angst! I have a few other ideas lined up, but if you guys have more suggestions send them in! I'll be more than happy to include them :D

It was one of those things you couldn’t prevent.

It was supposed to be a normal day for you two. Groceries in the pantry were running low, so this means you and Guzma would have to take the short trip down to the supermarket. That was never a problem. He would pick up his cigarettes and you’d grab the groceries. But, this time, you ran into a bit of a problem.

His mother.

She didn’t recognize you at all, but she saw her son and immediately walked over to get his attention. You had no clue what she looked like, but you could see the color drain from his face when she ran up to him.

“There you are,” she cooed through welling tears. Guzma looked nervous.

“Uh, hey, mom,” he replied back. He was unsure of what to say.

“We’ve missed you back at home, where have you been? We thought you’ve been eaten by wild Growlithes or something, I’ve been scared to death.” She latched onto him, hugging him tightly and refusing to let go. He didn’t reciprocate.

“I haven’t been home.” You can tell he’s tiptoeing around telling her where he actually has been staying.

“We need to get going-” you began before being interrupted.

“Miss, who are you and what are you doing with my son?”

Before you could get a word in, Guzma answers for you. He looks like he’s holding back so much emotion. “This is my girlfriend.”

Her face lit up with joy. She grabbed your hand and shook it feverishly before smiling like a proud mother. “So nice to meet you. I’m Guzma’s mother. I’m surprised that he hasn’t taken me and your father over for dinner.”

You knew about how awful he was treated as a child. You could see how physically repulsed he looked at even the mere mention of his dad. But you still had to have some politeness, especially since you two were in public and you didn’t want to cause a scene.

“It’s a pleasure.”

“When am I getting grandkids? I hope that’s what you’re planning,” she added. Your face immediately turned beet red.

“Alright mom, I’m glad I got to see ya,” he interrupted, “but we should probably go.” She didn’t let go of her son, though.

“Would you guys be willing to come over for dinner? I was planning on making a nice dinner tonight while your father was out of town.”

Guzma turned to you and then turned to his mother. “Dad isn’t home?” She shook her head.

“He’s on a golfing trip with a few of his closest friends. He told me he wouldn’t be home for a few days. I’m figuring he’s the last person you’d like to see.”

She was right. Guzma nodded and grabbed your hand for protection. His palms were sweaty.

“So how about tonight? I’ll cook a great dinner for the three of us. I promise it’ll be great.”

You thought about it for a second. But Guzma already made the decision for you.

“Fine. We’ll be there by five.”

She looked overwhelmingly excited with his decision. Once again, she gave her boy a tight squeeze and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He towered over her by more than a foot. You wondered where he inherited his height from.

You quickly purchased your groceries and headed back home immediately. He carried home an armful of bags while you toted behind him, holding the rest. Not a word was said through the whole trip, which made you uneasy. You unlocked the door to your house and the two of you made your way into the kitchen to unload the groceries. Your Pokemon were all doing their own thing around the house. They didn’t seem to even notice you were back.

Loading the fridge with your nearly purchased goodies was quick and easy. Guzma was helping out as much as he can, but he was in a different realm. You were beginning to worry.

“Baby, are you sure you want to go tonight?”

He stopped for a second. “As long as my dad isn’t there. If that fucker is even near me, I’m gonna fucking beat him down.”

“I won’t stop you.”

“My mom never fuckin’ hit me. She barely knew what was going on, probably cuz she was blocking that shit out. I guess she got the fuckin hint when I left.”

You sighed and went to give him a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around and rested his head on yours. “I won’t let you get hurt,” you assured him while rubbing his back in circles. You could feel him loosen up a bit. He knew you loved him and you’d always be there to protect him from any harm. He might’ve been tough, but you know how being in situations like this are.

By the time five rolled around, you had gotten ready with your hair and makeup all done up fancy. Guzma didn’t get ready at all. By his logic, he didn’t have to look nice just to go back to his childhood home. He was probably right; getting ready only to see his mother was a bit excessive. But you couldn’t help but want to leave a good impression. Guzma still thought you looked absolutely stunning, though.

He wasn’t his usual self, barely talking on the short trip to his house. Memories of when you used to walk along Route 2 as a kid kept flooding back. You remembered how great you felt while catching wild Spearows and battling other trainers when you first moved here. Your nostalgia for this time was so much different than Guzma’s. He looked disturbed like he was seeing a ghost. To remind him that you were protecting him at all times, you grabbed his hand as you two walked up the steps.

The door swung open. The smell of roast beef filled the small house. Guzma’s mom greeted you two with open arms, making Guzma a little more uncomfortable. She let you two into the house finally after repeatedly hugging and kissing her son.

It felt weird being here. Like you’ve entered an alternate dimension. Photos of him when he was young hung up on the wall. But they all looked so happy. You knew that wasn’t how things were. You felt sick again, so you grab onto Guzma’s arm tightly. He looked down at you, but you just looked up at him with a soft smile. You wanted to remain as strong as you can manage.

“Welcome home, my dear,” his mother said, leading you to the couch. Both of you sat down. He looked around. “Dinner's almost ready.”

“Sounds great,” you replied. You were tightly clutching Guzma’s hand and he was tightly clutching yours. Meanwhile, Guzma’s mom was setting the table.

“You alright?” you whispered to Guzma. He looked at you and flashed you a sweet smile.

“Yeah, of course, I am,” he said while planting a kiss on your forehead. He seemed like he was dissociating a bit. You were getting nervous, but you'd keep your cool for him. His mother called you two over for dinner. Her shout made him jump.

At the table, she made small talk with you, talking about how much she loved her son and was glad he was home.

“How long have you two been dating?” she asked, taking a big bite of the roast beef. You thought about it for a second.

“Well,” you began, putting your fork down on the vacated plate, “it's been about eight months now since we first started dating. Right, babe?”

You turned to look at Guzma, who was staring down at his empty plate. He was barely there. When you reached down to grab his hand, you noticed how freezing it was and how clammy it was. When you knew he wasn't going to reciprocate the hand holding, you pulled away. He didn't seem to notice you.

“I'm so glad he's got a girlfriend. Especially the first champion of Alola. I'm honored,” she chimed. You shrugged.

“That was years ago, but thank you,” you responded.

“It's much better than that gang he was with before,” she grumbled. You remembered Team Skull. Specifically, you remembered Plumeria. You two never really got to get close, but you didn't think she was all that awful.

You heard a door burst open behind you.

“F-fuck-” you heard a man spit out.

You turned around. You wish you didn't.

Guzma turned around too, breaking out of the trance he was previously in. You knew exactly who the man was. Memories were flooding back to you.

“Dear, you're home early! Look who-”

“Fuck, I want my fuckin' money back,” his dad growled. His eyes were glazed over, his face was as red as a beet. He threw the bent up golf club he held on the ground, causing it to make a loud ringing sound against the tiled floor. Guzma flinched. When he noticed Guzma, his lidded eyes widened. His mom did nothing but stand in the corner and watch.

“You piece of shit, I thought I kicked your disgusting ass out months ago,” he screamed at his son. Guzma seized up.

“I-” Guzma stuttered.

“I should have fucking killed you before you were born when I had the chance,” he admitted, voice lowering. Guzma's fists were balled into tight knots.

“Don't fucking talk to him like that,” you screamed in retaliation. Something came over you. Maybe it was bravery. Maybe it was fear. You weren't sure.

“Babe, ya don't have to stand up for me,” Guzma replied. His dad shoved him.

“So you brought this dumb whore home with you to meet your fucking mother? Of course, you bring home the ugliest broad with the biggest tits you could find. Typical of you.” He was barely getting his words out without slurring them into one big mess.

He turned to Guzma before either of you could say anything. His fists quickly met with his sons face, causing him to stumble backward. “I can't stand you or any of the sluts you take home,” he hissed.

Before he could lay another fist on him, you blocked the incoming blow with both of your hands.

“How fucking dare you call yourself a father,” you screamed, “you're nothing and I wish you'd leave Guzma alone forever.”

You didn't have the chance to say anything else before you felt a burning slap from the back of his dad's hand. Even his dad nearly knocked himself over with the force of the blow. You managed to stand your ground. When you managed to let your eyesight readjust, you saw Guzma lunge at his dad and knock him to the floor with his fists. He didn't stop hitting him until his dad managed to stay down, still in a drunken rage but now stunned by the pain he now felt. He deserved every bit of pain he was given.

Guzma grabbed your wrist. “I hope you fuckin' die,” he screamed at his dad before dragging you out of the house.

It was pouring outside. Thunder shook the ground below you.

You walked through the door of your house and locked it behind you. Your Pokemon slept in your room, terrified of the thunderstorm.

“Guzma-” you said, but got interrupted when he turned to you.

He was crying.

The big bad boss you once knew was crying in front of you for the first time in years.

“I shouldn't have brought ya into this fuckin' mess. I-”

“Baby.”

“He fuckin' hit you. You're gonna fuckin' leave me and I'm gonna lose you because I let my fuckin' dad hurt you.”

“I'm not going to leave,” you interrupted. You grabbed his trembling hands. “I would never leave you. I absolutely promise you that, baby.”

“I'm so sorry. I got ya into this mess.”

“Your dad didn't hurt me. I know what it's like to have to escape from your shitty home life. Why do you think I came to Alola?”

He wrapped his arms around you tightly and let out a sob. He never met somebody who understood him like you did. You could feel his tense body loosen up a bit while you held him for a second. He still was much taller than you.

“I love you.”

“I love you so much. You're so much stronger than you think and I'm so proud of you for staying so strong. More proud of you than you know.”

He shook his head. You leaned up to kiss him.

“We don't ever have to see your parents ever again. I'll make sure of it.”

Your words were the most comforting thing he could hear right now. He snaked his arms around you and pulled you into a deep, passionate kiss. Neither one of you wanted to break the embrace. Neither of you were ready to let the other go just yet.

“Babe, If I could propose to ya, I would.”

“I'll protect you no matter if we're engaged or not.”

“I'll always protect my girl. I'll beat down anybody who lays a fuckin' finger on you.”

That was the Guzma you knew. He smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. Both of you wanted to forget about this awful night and keep it in the past.

“Hey, babe, wanna see what's on for movies?” Guzma asked.

“Sure, you can look while I grab us some blankets.”

With that, you ran into your bedroom and grabbed as many blankets as you could carry. When you got back, he had found a cute documentary about Wimpods. Perfect for the two of you. He watched as the baby Wimpods were crawling across the trainer's lap.

“Man, I remember when Golisopod was that small,” he remarked while you climbed in between his legs. He wrapped the blankets around the two of you.

“What was he like?”

“He was one of the most freaked out little dudes I've ever caught. Always shakin' and shit, like I was gonna hurt him. But he warmed right up to me and would always save me in so many battles. I felt empty without him on my team, even if he wasn't a strong Pokemon. Kukui said he'd be shit in battle, but he's a fuckin' boss.”

“Just like you.”

Guzma laughed and kissed you on the forehead. “Yeah, you're right. Just like me.”

You rested your head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He loved talking about the happier times in his life and you loved listening to him. It reminded him that even though his parents were there, you and Golisopod would always be there for him.

“I remember once when my dad was kicking my ass, he evolved in front of his eyes and took the fucker out. That was right before I joined Team Skull if I'm rememberin' correctly.”

“That's really great, Golisopod is such a great boy.”

“He's my buddy. I'd be lost without him.”

“Gengar has always been my buddy,” you responded, “I got him when I was a baby and he's been with me since then. I call him big boy all the time.”

“Cute name,” he replied with a grin. “I remember when I first got here, Gengar fuckin' hated me.”

“He just wasn't used to new people,” you said, shrugging, “he's really fun to be around when you get to know him. I think he likes you so much more now.”

“Damn, I hope so.”

Eventually, the documentary ended and he was out like a light. You felt your eyes growing tired with every second. With the press of the power button, you turned the television off and snuggled into Guzma's arms. The storm outside didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon, but you felt safe.

You felt protected. He felt protected. You both felt loved.

 


	7. Holding Onto You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remember the moment  
> You know exactly where you're goin'"

Sleeping on the couch wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep in your house. Your legs dangled onto the floor, just barely reaching the plush rug under you. But it was not a problem for Guzma, who had just woken up. He shook his head slowly to get a grip on reality again, then looked down at you with a weak smile. He looked comforted to know you hadn’t gotten up to sleep in your bed without him. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled, sleep still in his voice.

“Good morning,” you repeated back to him.

Neither of you moved at first. It was still pouring out, the rain slamming your windows like it was begging to be let in. You can bet it would be nearly flooding out in certain areas of Alola.

This was the perfect day to do absolutely nothing but rest and see what was on TV.

You yawned and looked up at Guzma. He still looked a bit disoriented. You felt the same way, eyes still heavy with sleep. 

“It's still pouring,” you remarked, “I'm not going out in that. No way in hell.”

“I ain't tryna go out in that and get fuckin’ soaked.”

He pushed you closer to his body and ran his hands over your cold cheeks. Not shockingly, he had big hands to match his height. He cupped your face sweetly and rubbed your cold cheeks with his hands. You curled your legs in his lap like a ball. The air was cold, but both of you were warm under your pile of blankets. The only thing you wanted was any kind of breakfast. You were sure Guzma wanted to eat, too. There was no way he wasn’t hungry by now.

“What do you want for breakfast?” You asked, turning to look up at him.

He shrugged. “Whatever you feel like cooking.”

Truthfully, you don't feel like getting up and cooking. But your hunger was getting the better of you. He could sense that you were getting hungry, too.

“Hell, I wonder what you have that’ll take only a second. Pop it in the microwave or somethin’ like that.”

“Who knows, I don’t even remember what I brought home yesterday.”

“Yeah, I was tryna get the fuck out of there.”

“Hey, I’m just glad we never have to go through that again.”

“Same, babe.”

You sat up and stretched your arms in the air. You weren’t surprised to feel aches in your arms and legs from the uncomfortable position you slept in. “Come with me,” you suggested to him as you slumped to the kitchen. He followed right behind you. He searched through your cupboards up above your head where he could reach while you looked through your fridge.

“I can make some toast or somethin’”, he suggested. It wasn’t the most filling of meals but you didn’t want to spend time slaving over a stove.

“Yeah, perfect,” you responded. 

You tried to come up with something else that was low maintenance and didn’t require much cleanup. He popped the toast into the toaster. “Eh, it’ll do for now.”

“We’ll order a pizza tonight. I’ll pay.”

“It’s like ya read my mind, babe,” he responded with joy in his voice.

You two sat down at your kitchen table and took a moment to relax your aching bones. Poliwhirl strolled in with his usual cheery demeanor. 

“Hello, my dear,” you cooed to him. He swung his arms in delight, as he usually did. He was always so cheerful and lovely, definitely a bright addition to your strong team. “You hungry?”

He nodded enthusiastically. You stepped out of your seat and walked over to your jar. He looked extra excited to see you pull out a rainbow bean. 

“Here you go,” you said to him while you planted it in the palm of his hand. He ate it vigorously and squeaked with joy.

“He’s so weird, I love him,” Guzma said, “he ain’t no bug type but he’s still cool.”

“Agreed,” you replied to him, “he’s really good with attacking. He’s trained well, we have an unbreakable bond.”

“Ever think of evolvin’ him?”

“Maybe one day. I like how he looks now. But we’ll see.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty neat as he is,” Guzma replied before you two noticed the toaster pop. He got up and made his way to take it out. To speed up the process, you grabbed the jelly you wanted and the butter for him. By now, you knew what he liked on his toast. You knew what cigarettes he picked up. You knew his morning routines, his favorite snacks, the way he liked his steak. You knew what he would do before he’d do it. You two were just that in sync with each other. He knew you liked your toast not burnt, but crispy enough. You knew he liked his burnt to a crisp.

Like ravenous vultures, you two ate the toast without a word. It was great being able to finally get something in your system. You were kind of shocked that the toast filled you as much as it did. It took a lot to even finish the piece you had.

Machoke walked in and grabbed himself some pokebeans and a few for Vulpix while he was at it. You greeted him with a smile and a wave while he swallowed the beans. Guzma didn’t react to him until he left the room to deliver the beans.

“He doesn't like me much, does he,” he commented. 

“I don’t think it’s that,” you replied, “he just, uh, I guess was wary of you. He’s battled you before.”

“Eh, he’s got a good memory then. I just don’t think he likes me.”

“I’m pretty sure he does. Give it some time.”

He sat up and stretched his arms. “Let’s never sleep on the couch again, babe,” he complained. As cute as it was, it was painful.

“That’s fine,” you replied with a genuine, soft smile.

He headed into the living room, hands on his hips and slumped over like he usually is. You followed behind him and watched him sit right back down on the couch. He let you crawl into his lap and cuddle up to him like a Meowth on their trainer’s lap. He snaked his arms around you and kissed your forehead.

“Baby, I can’t thank ya enough,” he said softly to you against your forehead.

“Why?”

“Ya saved my life when I was runnin’ away and now you’re here, lovin’ me unconditionally like I fuckin’ deserve it.”

You kissed him on the cheek and rested your chin on his shoulder. “You do deserve it. I love you, Guzma.”

“I’ve never been more in love with somebody in my whole life, girly.”

“Me neither. I can tell you that positively.”

He wrapped the blanket around you two like a shield protecting you from the cold of the outside world. The loud, ominous thunder continued to shake the house around you mercilessly.

“I wonder how long the storm will last,” you muttered, pressed up against him. He briefly glanced out the window and then back to you before grabbing the remote off of the coffee table. 

The television buzzed on with the click of a button. The vibrant face of the weather woman lit up the screen milliseconds later. She pointed to the map of Alola behind her with her finger, saying “the whole region will be trapped in this thunderstorm for the rest of the night, but we'll see clear skies tomorrow and the rest of the week if we’re lucky”. The screen then switched to two other news anchors, joking about the rain and then beginning a story about a local shiny event going on later by Paniola Ranch.

“Ugh,” you groan, “guess that means we're not going out today.”

“Hey, I ain't opposed to just staying in,” he remarked, adjusting himself on the couch and pulling you closer to his body again. 

“As long as I get to cuddle you, I'm okay with just being here.”

“I don't get why ya like me so much,” he said, “I can't even win a Pokemon battle let alone be a good boyfriend.”

You shut him up instantly by kissing him hard on the lips, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him closer to you. “You're my dream, I don't want anybody else but you, Guzma.”

“It's weird hearing somebody say they actually want me around.”

“I'm not ever going to leave you. I'd be lost without you. I'm not like everybody who has let you down, okay?”

He nodded slowly, locking eye contact with you. “I trust you.”

“Good. I’ll be here forever as long as you want me here.”

He really needed the reassurance, it seemed. But you would make sure he knows how much he’s loved by you.

He adjusted himself so he was now laying down on the couch and you adjusted yourself so you were in his arms. His hands were clasped around your stomach and his head was propped up on the arm of the couch. You pulled the blanket over the two of you so you were warm enough while the storm clouds darkened outside. The house trembled under the force of the thunderstorm. You thought about the shiny event going on for a brief moment.

“Hey. Guzma, have you ever encountered a shiny Wimpod?”

He shook his head. “Never found a shiny in my life. I never really gave a fuck about ‘em.”

“Really?” You looked up at him with a puzzled expression. “It was always a big deal to me. I’ve been looking for wild shinies and breeding Pokemon for a while now and yet I have still never found one.”

“Keep tryin’,” he replied, “they’re rare as shit.”

“We should go shiny hunting. Maybe get you a shiny Wimpod.”

“Maybe. I don’t think we’re gonna see one anytime soon.”

“It’ll be worth trying,” you responded. It would really be cool to finally have a shiny for yourself. And Guzma would be thrilled to have one of his favorite Pokemon. 

“Have you ever thought about breeding Golisopod?”

Guzma took a minute to think about it. “Never even considered it.”

“If you ever want to, we can.”

“That’s another thing I gotta think about. I don’t mind breeding him out or anything, I just don’t know how I’d do it properly.”

“It’s easier than you’d think. I’ve bred some of my Pokemon.”

“Any Wimpods?”

“Not really. I really should, I think I gave my only Wimpod away to Hau because he had trouble catching one.”

“Damn, we gotta get you one, then,” he said enthusiastically. He was the self-proclaimed boss of catching them. Just talking about it made him light up with joy.

“Sure. When the storm stops.”

For a minute, you two sat in gleeful silence. He reached over to grab the remote to change the channel to another documentary, but this time on the starter Pokemon on Alola. On the screen was a newer trainer playing with a Popplio and teaching it a new move. It struggled the first few times to successfully do it, but it eventually learned. The trainer looked pleased with it and then proceeded to give it a rainbow bean.

“I remember those days,” you mumbled. Guzma nuzzled closer to you and kissed the bit of exposed skin on your shoulder.

“If we do end up breedin’ out my boy, we can train that little baby to be the best in Alola.”

“So, you’re really thinking about it?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“You’re acting like a dad, Guzma.”

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with wanting with getting excited about raisin’ a baby Wimpod.” 

You laughed softly. “Nothing wrong with it at all, babe.”

You both watched television until the skies got dark and you could only see the screen. Your Pokemon were beginning to settle in for the night, scrambling to find a place to turn in. Even your eyes were growing heavy like sandbags were tied to them. Guzma kept himself awake and still had a tight grip on you.

“You getting tired?” you asked.

“Yeah, you?”

“Mhm.”

“Think it’s about time for bed, honey.”

You nodded slowly. He got up first, crawling out from behind you and standing up. While he did that, you snatched the remote off the table and turned off your television with a press of the button. Even then, your body refused to move. You were so exhausted.

“Babe, I’m too sleepy to move.”

“Want me to carry you, princess?”

You looked up at him with a sweet yet mischievous smile. He grinned before scooping you up -- making sure you were still wrapped up tightly in the cocoon you made out of the blanket -- in his arms and lifted you up so you were almost eye level with him. You liked getting your way.

“Come on, baby, let’s go to bed.”

He slowly carried you in the bed, stepping over scattering Pokemon and furniture in his way. Your eyes barely could hold themselves open. Luckily, your feet didn’t have to commit to any work and your lovely boyfriend was bringing you to your bed. He placed you down on the unmade sheets before slipping his pants off. The moment you felt his arms snake around you, you felt the warmth he carried from the couch.

“I love you so fuckin’ much, my angel.”

“I love you more, Guzma, never forget that.”

“I won’t, I promise.”


	8. Starstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so starstruck  
> Baby 'cause you blow my heart up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this was so late. I had a really serious emotional setback and couldn't feel obligated to keep writing this. I edited it heavily and got rid of some stuff and added some more. Hopefully, I'll try to keep a more consistent writing schedule, but I hope you guys like this. Sorry for being so absent.

Today just wasn't your day. The stars haven't been aligning properly and things were off during your training session. You've lost every battle you've gotten in with other trainers –even the youngest trainers you got to start with– while Guzma stayed home and got some extra sleep. You've taken several trips to the Pokemon Center, something you haven't done since your beginner days as a trainer. Even Guzma's beloved Golisopod, whom you took out to train with you, couldn't stop some of the newer trainers. You feared that you were just not like you were years ago and you'd have to give up. The sun was beginning to set on Alola and you hoped Guzma could somehow cheer you up from the feeling of self-disappointment.

With Golisopod next to you and your others tucked neatly into their pokeballs, you walked home the long way. It's not that you were dreading going home; that wasn't it at all. Sometimes walking along the winding pathways of Alola back home calmed you down.

"Sometimes, I think it's time to throw in the towel and just give up training," you said to Golisopod. He turned to you and nudged you with his head. His shell was cold and made you jump.

"Oh, I forgot you can't talk," you giggled. He chirped happily. You turned to him and smiled. For a bug Pokemon, you thought, he was adorable.

Your house was coming into view. Golisopod scuttled ahead of you, presumably to see his trainer again. He stopped and waited for you to stop fiddling with your keys and to open the door so he can find Guzma. You wanted to see his trainer just as bad as he did, maybe even more, you thought as you chuckled to yourself.

You unlocked the door to see that the living room was empty. You pulled out your pokeballs and released your Pokemon one by one. They seemed happy to be free again and able to roam the house. Gengar immediately went back to his seat on the couch and grinned menacingly.

"You gave your all, guys, sorry for being a failure this time around. We'll do better next time," you sighed. You weren't going to let yourself cry over this.

Before you could think about anything else, you smelt a strange scent coming from your room. Like expensive cologne of some sort that you smelled on some of the veteran trainers years ago. Your feet began to carry you to the source, stepping over Vulpix and Sylveon, who were now rolling around on the floor around Mimikyu. The bedroom door was closed -an unfamiliar sight- and you didn't hesitate to push it open and see what was behind it.

"Babe, you're home," Guzma said with a sugary sweet tone that could kill you instantly. He cleaned up quite nicely, his hair still rowdy but smelling much better. He wore a white dress shirt and a pair of black suit pants along with black shoes. You were confused but definitely amazed. He looked like a movie star.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"Oh, well," he began, slipping his usual pair of glasses off his head and putting them onto your vanity gingerly, "I thought I could treat ya to somethin' sweet. I heard you were having a shit day and I decided to treat my baby to somethin' nice."

"How did you know?"

"A little buggy told me," he grinned, turning to his partner in crime next to him, "but enough about that, darlin'. I got ya a gift in the closet and on the vanity. I'll let ya get ready first."

With that, he walked out of the room to leave you to get ready. It took you a minute to process what the hell just happened. You ran to your closet first, opening the doors as fast as you could. A little yellow note was pinned on an unfamiliar piece of fabric hanging from a hanger. You unpinned it and started to read it.

_Baby doll,_

_Ya boy chose this out for you. It goes with ya eyes._

_Love, ya boy_

He wrote like a poet, you thought. You pulled the fabric off the hanger gently and watched as a beautiful black dress falls into your arms. It wasn't anything too glittery, which relieved you. Glitter got everywhere and you and your Pokemon would be covered in glitter for days. Gengar even looked like a disco ball. The fabric was silky and soft to the touch. He even knew what size to get you. You didn't take any more time to gaze at its alluring sight and stripped down. The dress didn't even creak or moan with each twist and turn of your body once you got it on. You were able to bend in it and the fabric gave you room to breathe.

Next, you stepped over to the vanity and saw that he somehow got you some makeup. It wasn't anything cheap, either. You were temporarily stunned before you undid the packaging. You did your usual makeup preparation except with the new products. Everything went on smoothly and you felt like a brand new person. A much happier person than before.

You put on a pair of black boots you had lying around to finish off the look and spritzed on a bit of Guzma's favorite scent. It wasn't too potent, just enough for him to take in when he goes to kiss you. You took one final look in the mirror before going to find your boy.

He was in the living room, waiting and playing with your Mimikyu. He crouched down to give him a high five. The scene was enough to make you smile cheekily. The minute he noticed your figure standing in the doorway, his jaw dropped and he stood up straight to get a good look at you.

"Holy fuck," he mumbled.

"You like?" You did a twirl to show off the dress in its entirety.

"I'm so in love with you," he said, walking over to you. He immediately wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.

"What do you have planned for us?"

"First, I'm takin' you out to eat somewhere nice. Then, after that, I got a surprise for ya that I know my doll is gonna love."

The word surprise made your heart skip a beat in anticipation.

"Let's go," you said finally before turning around briefly, "Machoke, you're in charge of everybody. Don't let Gengar do any tricks to the others." You heard his chirp of approval as Guzma led you outside into the chilly air of the night. The walk was short and cold but he made sure you were warm. His hand wrapped around yours protectively, even though there was no danger around. The city was busy with lively families and couples, even after nightfall when the early birds went to bed. As you got closer to your destination, you got more and more anxious about the surprise. Not that you didn't have the faith in Guzma to pull through with something that would be unforgettable.

You two walked up the steps and inside to the warm, welcoming air of the restaurant. It was dimly lit with beautiful blue lights strung up around the booths. This place was fairly new and somewhere where you've never been before. You didn't think Guzma has ever been here, either. This kind of place wasn't his style. Pizza parlors with bowling lanes and a massive arcade with prizes awaiting him were his paradise. Either that or just ordering takeout and eating a whole pizza to himself. In his own words, classy shit wasn't his thing. It was never the right environment for a gangster.

"Table for two?" the impatient waiter asked, looking at you two like he was better than you. You suspected he knew who you were dating. He probably knew who Guzma was; he wasn't exactly famous for the right reasons.

"Yeah," you said blandly. He sighed and led you two to a small booth in the corner. You two sat down, your eyes filled with the blue lights surrounding you. The waiter handed you each a menu and walked off back to his assigned post. Guzma grinned and chucked at his miserable expression.

"You'd think that he'd be happier working in such a nice place," Guzma joked. You laughed a bit.

"How did you get reservations here? I thought it was expensive as hell."

"I pulled some strings. Nothing illegal, don't worry. I didn't steal anybody's Pokemon."

"Okay, baby, I trust you."

"You can order anything you want. Don't worry about money. I got you."

"Anything?" He nods in response. You smiled.

You took a look at the menu. Your eyes were naturally drawn to the cheaper stuff out of habit. The spaghetti, specifically. Pasta was your favorite. He could probably guess just by looking at how much pasta you ate on a weekly basis. He gave you the nickname “pasta princess” jokingly once when you finished a whole bowl by yourself.

A different waitress came over with a bright smile. She introduced herself and asked what you'd like to drink to start off. You wanted a tequila sunrise. Guzma ordered an ice cold beer. She jotted it down and stepped away to take care of that.

"Thank you so much for doing all this," you said, placing your hand on his hand resting on the table.

"No need to thank me," he responded, "you know ya boy's got you."

The waitress came back with her pen and paper ready. "What can I get for you two?"

"I'll have spaghetti," you say. She writes that down and turns her attention to your date.

"I'll have the steak plate with fries," he said, looking up at her. She jotted that down, too.

"It'll be right out," she informed us and went to cater to another couple at the bar across the busy restaurant.

Eventually, your drinks were brought out neatly on a silver platter. You were thrilled to be able to quench the thirst that your nervousness caused. The thought of the surprise after this dinner made your stomach do flip-flops. You weren't nervous as much as you were excited about it, though. It was weird, you felt like you were on a first date, but you were with your boyfriend and this was no way your first time on a date with him.

You took a sip of your drink while he took a large swig of his beer. Usually, beer was his go-to alcoholic beverage, despite you finding it absolutely nasty. You preferred fruitier drinks with higher alcohol content. That's just how you were.

"What's on your mind, baby girl?" he asked, grabbing your hand and rubbing it like he always does.

"I'm thinking about that surprise," you responded.

"It's nothin' too big, just a little thing I thought you'd like."

"Can't wait."

You scooted closer to him and rested your head on his shoulder. The atmosphere around you was relaxing like there wasn't a worry in the world. After the stressful week you two have had, it was such a relief that you got to be able to have a night out like this.

“So, I know you weren't feelin' too great about your skills anymore,” Guzma said. You sighed and shook your head slowly.

“I mean, I've been getting my ass kicked by kids.”

Guzma rolled his eyes. “Story of my fuckin' life.”

You looked up at him and kissed his cheek for a second. “Hey, it's a shitty feeling. I was champion at some point, y'know?”

Guzma nodded and went to give you a kiss on the cheek. “You're workin' too hard. Take a break. Hell, I'll even train ya. We can see how great you are against ya boy.”

You considered the offer. You and Guzma never really battled against each other since the only times you did years ago. You felt so much nostalgia looking back to such a weird time in your life. “I mean, we should definitely battle. I might be able to kick your ass again.”

He laughed and shook his head slowly, looking down. “Good fuckin' luck with that. I'm pretty good.”

“Sure you are, baby,” you responded. He looked proud of himself; you weren't gonna tear him down and ruin his confidence. But you could probably kick his ass.

The waitress brought your meal out seconds later. You've been looking forward to this since you first saw it on the menu. She placed your plates in front of you and replaced your drinks while she was at it. The service here was great, you thought.

Both of you were silent as you ate. You were too focused on eating your pasta. You didn't even notice Guzma steal some from your spaghetti with his fork.

“Hey, get your own,” you teased, going to grab his hand. In retaliation, you grabbed a french fry from him and took as much ketchup as you could. Once you swallowed your spaghetti, you popped the fry into your mouth and smiled mischievously at him.

“You little brat,” he growled at you. You stuck your tongue out at him.

With some delay, you two finished your meals and drank down a few more drinks. While the waitress whisked away your plates, she handed you the bill. Guzma slipped a 50 into the little black book and left a hefty tip, looking at you with a reassuring smile. You just watched him, his hands then going to grab yours.

“Let's go. It's all taken care of.”

He led you to the outside of the restaurant, where the moon rested high in the sky. Stars twinkled brightly like little gemstones, reflecting in the ocean waters across from you. You had no idea what time it was anymore. But you didn't care. You were feeling the effects of your drink. He didn't seem to be affected by any of the beers you had.

“Alright, so what are we doing now?” you asked, curious.

“Well,” he said, “I know this isn't gonna be anything too special, but I figured since you're my girl, I'd do something that I know you'd enjoy.”

You racked your brain to think of what he could possibly do. It wasn't like he could do something extravagant in only a few hours. Unless he was planning this for days. But you would have noticed if he was doing something. You can read him like a book, no matter how hard he denied it.

But now, you two were off to wherever Guzma was planning on bringing you.

It wasn't a known fact that there was a secluded area on the beach where, on very rare occasions, you'll be able to find a person or two. But there were never people there after dark. He helped you across the street and down the path to where the area was. But when you got there, you barely recognized it from what it looked like in the daytime.

Little lanterns were strung up across the cement wall and a neat blanket was resting on the soft sand. A bouquet of flowers sat on the blanket neatly along with an unlabeled box. Right beside the spot was where the moon reflected into the ocean.

You were speechless. He looked so proud of himself.

“H-how?”

“Had some of my grunts set this up during dinner. I might not exactly be their boss right now, but they still are down to help out their boy.”

Before you could say another word, Guzma grabs your hand and leads you to the blanket. He sits you down and joins you. First things first, he handed you the red roses, your favorite.

“Oh, baby, thank you,” you cooed, letting the scent of the roses surround you.

“That's not even the best part, darlin',” he replied with a toothy grin.

“Oh?”

“I pulled some more strings and got ya a little present,” he said, grabbing the box. A little squeak emerged from it, making your curiosity run wild. “Here, open it. Golisopod and I chose it out for ya.”

He handed you the box and watched you unwrap the ribbon carefully. You lifted the covers to see a little Buneary, looking up at you with wide eyes. She looked like she was newly hatched, being wrapped up in little pink blankets made to keep her safe and bundled up.

“Guzma, oh my-”

There were no words to describe the happiness you've felt. Years ago, before you came to Alola, you used to love the Bunearies and the Lopunnies that you saw all the older trainers train and one of the things you anticipated mostly when getting into the swing of your own training was getting one. But you never got the chance to catch your own before moving here, where they were nowhere to be found. Being the only girl in Alola with a Buneary made you feel confident; imagine the looks on the others' faces when you show her off at the Battle Tree!

“I know how you've always wanted one,” he said while picking up the little Buneary gently, “so we managed to get one gifted to us by a few good friends. She's taken a long ass trip to get here but she arrived while you were out today. I picked her up while you were gone.”

“I love her so much, you don't even know,” you squealed, unable to contain your brewing excitement. Buneary could already read your excitement and bounced up and down. Guzma laughed and went to give you a long kiss.

“Any cute names ya wanna give her?”

You thought about some names for a second. “Ariana. I've always adored that name.”

“Very adorable,” he thought out loud, handing you Ariana. She looked content with her name. You felt her fur and stroked her head gently, making her nod off.

“You've made me feel so much happier, Guzma, thank you,” you said, looking at your boyfriend. He shrugged.

“Hey, that's why I'm here, baby doll. I love ya so much,” he replied, going to kiss you again.

“I adore you more than anything,” you responded. Buneary was fast asleep in your arms, so you gingerly placed her back in the box. You felt like you could fly with how much joy you felt. It was a pleasant contrast to the misery you felt earlier that day during training. It was like Guzma knew exactly how to make you happy.

If you could save that moment forever, you would. Both of you sat by the water, gazing out at the ocean and talking. But it was getting late and you knew you had to get home. You grabbed the box with Ariana in it along with your roses while Guzma grabbed everything else and began to walk back to your house.

The first thing you did when you got home was put the roses in a nice pink vase on your kitchen table as an elegant centerpiece. They brought some color to the room and tied it together in a way you've never seen it. Then, you made a cute little bed out of the blankets and a few pillows you had lying around for Ariana. Already, Vulpix had taken a liking to her as well as Sylveon. They left her alone to get some sleep and get used to her new friends and her new surroundings, finding their own spots on the couch to fall asleep on.

The clock on the wall read 2:12. Past your bedtime. And yet you still didn't give a fuck.

With a hand on your hip, Guzma led you to your bedroom, locking the door behind you. The next thing you knew, you felt grabby hands on your waist and over your breasts.

“I've been wanting to do this all night,” he growled, “you little brat, do you like teasing me like this?”

Oh, you know what a dangerous game you were playing.

“I did nothing of the sort, baby.”

His hands made their way to the zipper, undoing it to let the dress fall to the floor. He immediately moved to touch your bare skin, his warm hands making you gasp. The contrast of temperature made you instantly go wild.

“Oh come on, I haven't even done anything to you yet.”

You shook your head. “Your hands are really cold.”

“Oh baby, I know. You're going to have to fuckin' deal.”

You loved the aggression he had in his voice. It drove you mad. He pushed you onto the bed and took his clothes off as fast as he could manage, the desire burning between you. There was nothing stopping him from going to kiss you hard and passionately.

“I fucking love you,” you moaned while his kisses trailed down to your neck. He only responded with a soft kiss before letting his teeth sink into your neck.

“F-fuck-” you yelped out, bucking your hips against him.

“I see my angel likes that,” he teased, doing it again. And once again, you let out a noise in response. He grinned. “Like music to my ears, baby.”

Before you could do anything in response, Guzma sat up and pulled you close to him just so you could feel the warmth of his cock against the middle of your thighs. He looked at you like a hungry animal, waiting to eat you alive. You could tell he wanted nothing more but your complete submission right now.

“You know, maybe I should tease you right back,” he spoke up after a second of silence, “if you're gonna play with a boss, you better know how to keep up.”

You nodded, unable to articulate any words in your throat. He grinded against you, rubbing your clit with his dick slowly and enough to make your heart rate pick up. You could bet he could hear it.

“Faster,” you demanded.

He growled before leaning over and grabbing your breasts hard. “Don't fucking tell me what to do, baby. Let ya boy do the work.”

“O-okay,” you said with a soft smile. He grinned wide, bearing his clenched teeth. He looked so damn pleased with himself, knowing he had full control over your actions and movements right now. He sped up with his grinding, though, and you practically saw stars when he did. He made sure you were pinned down to the bed by grabbing your wrists and forcing you to stay in that position.

“I bet you want this dick, don't you,” he growled, leaning down so he was just a few inches away from your eyes.

“So fucking bad,” you whimpered, your body aching already.

“Good. I'm gonna make you fucking scream.”

He aligned himself against your entrance but waited a moment until he felt you were ready. He didn't accept any plea you might've had while he was looking at you with those passionate eyes. He was the one who got to decide if you were going to feel good. He pushed roughly into you, grabbing your hips hard and slamming them against his. You could never get used to his size, no matter how hard you tried. He knew that, too.

“You like that? You're taking it so well, baby,” he praised, reaching to stroke your face with the back of his hand. You slowly nodded while the force of his thrusts knocked your body against his. He made sure to speed up and slow down just enough to torture you. “I love how you feel wrapped around my cock.”

You let out a gasp when he pulled out and entered you suddenly again. He noticed how much you liked this and did it a few more times. By now, your core felt like it was on fire. But you knew he wasn't done. You wanted this to keep on going.

Guzma held himself up over you with one hand and with the free one, he moved it down to your pussy and gave it a few rubs to get you moaning louder. You let out the screams he desperately wanted to hear. He focused with a few fingers on your clit and began to get rougher and harder. By now, you felt like the world was melting into a blur of nothingness. There could be a raging hurricane outside and the only thing you would be focusing on was Guzma. You felt yourself about to come undone under his hands.

You screamed his name louder than you have ever screamed it when you finally came. He sped up ever so slightly before he quickly pulled out of you. You felt beads of cum drop onto your lower stomach and looked up to see his teeth clenched, eyes tightly shut, and his heavy breathing.

“You're incredible,” you tiredly squeaked while you both came down from the temporary high you both were wrapped up in.

“Stop it,” he laughed softly before getting up to get a washcloth from the bathroom. He came back and wiped you clean slowly using the warm, damp cloth. He rubbed in little circles and, to surprise you, would kiss you where he once wiped.

“You're so silly, you know that?”

“I wouldn't say that.”

He lazily tossed the washcloth onto the side table and turned the light off. Neither of you wanted to go get dressed; the warmth of his body kept you warm.

“I know I'm coming down from an orgasm, but I mean it when I say I'm so fucking in love with you, Guzma,” you blurted out.

“I'm so in love with you. Fuck, I'm so in love.” He pulled you into a long kiss that lasted for a minute.

“Never thought I'd be saying that. Ever in my life.”

“Hey, same here.”

Guzma made sure you were encased in his arms. You planted your lips on his forehead, barely making out his features in the moonlight. But you could tell he was smiling like an idiot.

“Do I make a good boyfriend?” he asked.

“Babe, you literally got me a Pokemon from a different region just because you knew I wanted one years ago. Do you know how many people would do that? For me of all people?”

“Hey doll, you deserve the best.”

“And that's what you are. The best.”

“Aw damn,” he smiled cheekily, “you're so good to me.”

He yawned and went to kiss you again, this time even slower. “We should get to sleep. We had a busy day.”

“Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

 


	9. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not pulling for you, you're just pulling at me  
> I'm not a betting man but this is a sure thing"

It was the middle of the night. You couldn't sleep if your life depended on it; your heart was still racing with all of the excitement from the previous day. Just when you had thought you had managed to let yourself fall asleep, you felt a strong kick in your stomach and the blankets fly off you. You shot your eyes open to see what was going on.

“Fuck-” you heard Guzma scream, jolting upwards into a sitting position. His hands were in his hair, pulling at it.

“What's wrong,” you yelled as you sat up with him, eyes widened and heart racing even faster.

It took him a moment to look at you and recognize that it was you.

Night terrors.

“Babe, babe-” he repeated, grabbing your hands and tightly squeezing them. He could barely string together proper sentences and was stuttering now. His hands were sweaty and shaking. His arms were tense. His face looked like he was on the verge of screaming again. Knowing you were here, though, seemed to help him relax a bit.

“I'm here. Are you okay?”

He didn't respond. His eyes shut on you.

“Baby, listen to me. I'm here. You're safe. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm-I'm alright. I promise,” he responded once he calmed himself down.

You rubbed the back of his hands with your thumb in a circular pattern. “Do you want to talk about it?” You didn't want to press him on the subject if he wasn't willing to talk about it.

“I'm so fucked, babe, I keep havin' dreams about my dad. It's got me fucked up. I barely even know what the fuck to do 'bout it.”

You nodded slowly. “I understand.”

“If I go back to sleep, I'm gonna dream of that fucker again and I-” he stopped himself before he could finish his sentence. Truthfully, you knew he didn't know how to finish it. He shook his head.

“We don't have to go to bed. Come on, let's get up.”

You rolled out of bed. He followed behind you. The whole house was still dark and your Pokemon were sleeping soundly throughout the house. Much to your luck, they were heavy sleepers. The only one that seemed to be up was Ariana. You went over and lifted her up into your arms and cradled her like a baby. She nuzzled into your arm, treasuring the warmth you were giving off. It seemed like she was getting used to being in a foreign land with a new family.

“Hey, Guzma,” you began as you turned your head to him. He was looking at his sleeping Golisopod before turning his attention to you.

“Yeah?”

“You know how you said you wanted to raise a baby Pokemon?”

“Oh, yeah,” he said, smirking and walking over to you. He kneeled down to Ari's height and stroked her floppy ear softly. “She's such a cutie, ain't she?”

“She's also going to be the strongest,” you mumbled with a grin.

“I bet ya she is,” he responded, “with a mom and dad as powerful as us.”  
You laughed softly and made your way into the kitchen with Ari still in your arms. Guzma followed right behind you. “You're right.”

“We make a damn good team, babe.”

“We definitely do,” you said, sitting down in your usual spot. He sat across from you and watched you rock Ari back and forth gently. “I still can't believe you got her for me. I've never received a better gift in my life.”

“Hey babe, it was the least I can do.”

You looked at the clock to see it was almost four in the morning. You weren't as tired as you thought you would be by now. You didn't want to go to bed and leave your boyfriend alone to his thoughts, although he seemed to be in better spirits after being awake for a little bit.

“You want me to make some Tapu Cocoa for us?” he asked, hoping you'd be open to the idea of drinking a caffeinated drink this late at night. You nodded with a smile, feeling a craving for it as well. Something warm and cozy to drink sounded really lovely right about now. He got up and made his way to the cabinet to pull out some mix from the bottomless stash you two seem to have. You watched him pull out some mugs (a matching pair, one that says 'Boss' and 'Boss' Girl' on them; you found them one day and he really wanted them purely for the aesthetic). Ariana didn't seem to mind the noise too much. She just happily slept, snoring softly and breathing heavily. The sight alone melted your heart.

“Babe, you want marshmallows?” he asked.

“Yes, please.”

“Gotcha.”

You watched him as he pulled out some Moomoo milk and poured it into the pan along with the mix. He made sure to bring the flames to just the right temperature. He looked like he was feeling much better, now only focused on getting a drink for you. It made you happy to see him happy. He was yours and he knew you'd protect him from any bad dreams or any crippling flashbacks he might have. You felt a wave of emotion hit you.

“Baby, I love you,” you blurt out.

“Hey, doll, I love ya too. You make me feel like I ain't gonna get hurt.”

“That's my job,” you laugh a bit.

He stirred the pot lazily, slouching over the stove. You wondered how his back didn't hurt by now. “I don't know what I'd do if I had to suffer through those damn nightmares alone. They get so bad sometimes.”

You looked down to see Ariana shift a bit in your arms. She was like a little baby in your arms, receptive to your own movements. “I understand, baby. I'll be here for you no matter what.”

“I don't doubt that darling, you've been such a good help for me. Shit, you're the only one that's given as much as a fuck about me since Team Skull.” He turned off the stove and stirred the cocoa again a few times to get it to the creamy consistency he desired. The steam danced into the air and bounced off the ceiling. The room smelled like pure cocoa, causing Ariana to wake up and yawn quietly.

“Do you talk to Plumeria at all?”

He paused. “I don't think she wants to talk to my dumb ass anymore. I probably let her down.”

“You don't know that. Maybe she's been waiting for a message from you. You never know, Guzma.”

“Eh, doubt it.” He poured the hot drink into the mugs, then went to the cabinet to find where he put the marshmallows the last time you two went out shopping for groceries. He found them a few moments later.

“Maybe we can invite her over. I've been meaning to invite Hau, Lillie, and Gladion over at some point. I know you'd like to see them again, right?”

He sighed audibly. “I don't think anybody wants to see me. Do y'all forget what happened?”

“They know I'm dating you. It won't be a surprise when they show up and see you here.”

He brought over the mugs and placed them gingerly on the table. He then sat across from you and watched you stroke behind Ari's little ears. It was like he was mesmerized by her cuteness.

“They ain't gonna bring Lusamine over, right?”

“No fucking way.”

“Good. I refuse to see the bitch.”

Before he touched his Tapu Cocoa, he slouched over the table and rested his head in his hands. “I know this is off topic, but damn, you're the fuckin' prettiest girl in the damn world.”

Your face instantly grew warmer and you couldn't stop yourself from grinning like an idiot. “Guzma,” you whined, “you're making me blush.”

“Maybe I just wanna tell you,” he responded. “Would it be okay if I held Ari? I don't wanna scare her or anything.”

You nodded, sitting up and going to hand her to him carefully. She crawled into his arms and looked up at him with big eyes. For a moment, the two had made eye contact with each other. It was like all of the bad things in the world disappeared for that moment. Any bad thoughts, any self-deprecating words he might've had for himself, any suppressed doubt he carried with him, just every little ounce of pain he'd felt just evaporated into nothing.

“Hello,” he cooed to her. She responded by climbing up his chest. It was like she was already getting used to his presence.

“She already loves you,” you commented. She made her way up to his shoulders and perched herself there. It was a different view from the comfort of your arms. You took a sip of the warm cocoa while watching his face light up with joy.

“Hey babe,” he said, “do I got somethin' on my shoulders?”

You laughed out loud and rolled your eyes. Ari climbed off of Guzma's shoulders and back into his arms. She made her home in the comfort of his warmth. He almost didn't want to take a sip of his cocoa and disturb her.

The three of you sat in the kitchen for an hour, both you and Guzma watching Ari as she explored her new surroundings. As time passed, both of you got more and more tired. He didn't seem to want to stay up much longer, despite trying to fight the urge to keep his eyes on you. You'd catch him nodding off while petting Ari's soft stomach.

“Baby, I think we should sleep.”

“Fuck, babe, I wish I wasn't so damn tired.”

You hesitantly sat up and stretched your aching limbs. Without much thought, you brought the empty mugs over to the sink and made a note to do the dishes tomorrow. Your body was yearning to drag you back to bed. You turned towards Guzma, who was falling asleep at the table once again.

“Come on, sleepyhead.”

He looked up towards you and pushed himself up out of the chair. You both, side by side, left the kitchen and went to tuck Ari back into her little bed. Now, it was time for you two to go to your own bed. But once you got there, it took Guzma a moment to force himself to climb in. You could sense something was off again. You grabbed his hand as a reassuring gesture.

“Babe, the moment things seem off with me, I want you to wake my ass up.”

“Got it.”

He smiled weakly, too tired to give you a real smile. Without another word, he climbed into bed and wrapped himself up in the blankets. You joined him, crawling underneath and going to snake your arms around him.

“I love you so fucking much,” you mumbled into his chest.

“I love ya more,” he replied.

Minutes later, he was completely silent except for the soft breaths he took through the night. All you could hear now was the shoreline and the wild Pokemon outside and once in a while, the palm trees rustling in the rushing wind. You kept your promise, though, and even though you slept through the night with no more trouble, you would make sure he slept through the night alongside you.

Because that's what you'd do for the love of your life. And you know he would do it for you, too.


	10. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And you think my bruised knees are sort of pretty  
> And I think your tired eyes are kind of nice  
> And when I first met you, there was a garden  
> Growing from a black hole in my mind"

A few days passed and things were decently calm around the house. You took the initiative to make plans with Lillie, Hau, and Gladion. It's been quite literally years since you've talked to either of them; Lillie had moved back to Alola after she had felt satisfied out in the world. The very last moment you had seen any of them was her returning party that Hau had thrown himself. But you all were adults and had your own lives. The feeling of nostalgia for the old times brought you to make plans, though, and they'd be coming over tonight.

There was another guest you invited, though. Plumeria.

Guzma was partially hesitant on inviting her. Not because he hated her or anything drastic like that, but more because they had drifted apart and they haven't talked much since Guzma had disbanded Team Skull and he was...nervous to say the least. What would she say to him unintentionally cutting her out of his life? You reassured him she wouldn't be angry at him. As great as he could he at hiding his emotions, you've grown to be able to read him like a book.

You were right. It was 6 pm when she rang your doorbell. Guzma was lounging on the couch, letting Ariana walk all over him and hop around on the couch. You opened the door to see her there; she looked like she hasn't aged a day since you last saw her.

“Welcome, Plum! I haven't seen you for the longest time,”

She cracked a smile. “Good to see you, too,” she replied, not noticing Guzma at first. The minute he heard her voice, he sat up and let Ariana hop off of him and onto the floor to go mess with Gengar for a bit.

“Plumeria?”

“Oh, Guzma, you're actually alive,” she joked.

He stood up and walked over to her. She looked up at him and smiled genuinely.

“Hey,” he said. You watched her go to hug him tightly. Your heart instantly warmed up.

“I missed you dude,” she replied, head in his chest.

“I missed ya too,” he replied in a pleasant tone.

“Lillie, Hau, and Gladion should be showing up at any point, you want to make yourself comfortable?” you asked Plumeria. She took a moment to look around the room.

“You got a nice place,” she commented, turning to you.

“Thank you,” you replied sweetly. She stepped in and looked at the photos on your walls. Some of them were photos of your Pokemon while some were photos of you and Guzma in your happiest moments. She seemed amused to know that he was happier now.

“What's for dinner?” she asked while pacing around the room.

“Nothing too special. Pasta.”

“Babe is the real pasta princess, I swear,” Guzma joked. You playfully nudged him.

The doorbell rang again. You walked over to open it to see the three others, all standing there with excited expressions. Lillie was holding a cake tray and Hau was, of course, holding some fresh malasadas with him.

“Oh man, it's so good to see you!” you exclaimed, smiling brightly. You figured you wouldn't lunge to hug them while they held a bunch of food.

“Long time no see!” Hau shouted, jumping up and down with excitement. He hasn't changed much at all; he had gotten much taller and his hair had been grown out much longer since the day you had first met, but his personality was still so full of joy and optimism.

“Come on in, I'm so glad you guys could make it,” you said, holding the door open for them. Guzma and Plumeria were standing in the room, not interacting. When Gladion had noticed them, he had stopped.

“What are you two doing here?” he asked, looking at both of them.

“Oh, uh,” you said, walking up next to Guzma, “I thought I told you he was my boyfriend.”

“Heck, I knew that,” Hau said, putting the malasadas down in the other room. Lillie was standing behind Gladion, still clutching the cake tray.

“I must've forgotten to tell him,” Lillie piped from behind. “I'm going to put the cake on your counter if that's alright.”

“Go for it,” you replied. She hurried off to the other room, clinging to the cake tightly.

“It's nice to see you,” Plumeria said to the blonde boy, “you've gotten taller.”

“Time does that to you."

“Hey,” Guzma said, “I hope life's been treatin' ya well, both you and Lillie.”

Like she was being summoned, she had come back in the room with Hau behind her. “Hello, Mr. Guzma,” she responded. Guzma chuckled at the nickname.

“Can't believe you're still calling me that,” he said, “haven't heard that name in a long ass time.”

“What else would I call you? That's your name,” she laughed.

Your stomach was beginning to grumble up at you. Now was a great time as any to eat. The spaghetti was going to get cold if you kept it out on the counter for too long with the malasadas and the cake that Lillie had baked special. You called everybody to the kitchen, where you had set up a slightly larger table and some chairs. Your normal table was only equipped to handle two people. Everybody had grabbed themselves their own plates and had sat in their own seats. Next to you on your left was Hau and on the other side was Guzma.

“Damn feels good to see y'all,” he said, looking around at the squad.

“Yeah, dude, I'm glad you're okay,” Plumeria replied.

“How have you been?” Lillie asked her. Plumeria shrugged her shoulders.

“Living, I guess.”

You took a bite of the long strands of pasta that were wrapped around your fork. “I'm glad we were able to get you to come over.”

“I missed you guys, I guess you can say,” she said with a slight smirk. Guzma put a reassuring hand on her back. You could tell he had really missed her, despite being nervous earlier. There weren't any hard feelings between them.

“How's your mom doing?” Guzma asked.

“Who fucking knows,” Gladion scoffed. He set his knife down on the table. “We don't talk to her anymore. She doesn't care.”

Guzma nodded slowly. You knew for a fact that Guzma hated her just as much as did. He had ranted about how he had trusted her and looked up to her and she abused that. It angered him beyond belief.

“Let's change the subject,” Hau interrupted as he finished his plate, “how long have you two been dating?”

You and Guzma looked at each other. “Nine months,” he responded proudly, throwing an arm around you and pulling you closer. You rested your head on his shoulder.

“I never thought in a million years you'd ever get together,” Lillie responded.

“Yeah, me neither,” Gladion responded.

All you could do was just laugh a bit. “Sometimes, things happen. But I gotta tell you guys, I haven't been this happy since the last time I saw you guys.”

“You deserve the best,” Plumeria said. “Especially after all the shit that went on with your parents, G.”

Guzma sighed. “Fuck that.”

“Do you guys have plans on getting married?” Hau asked.

Guzma looked down at you. You had never really thought about marriage in any great detail. There were, obviously, some small fantasies about what you'd wear, what the honeymoon would be like, where it would be. The simple little things that you'd ponder to pass the time. But you didn't know when he would ask or when it would even happen. You had so many things on your mind, like training your team and raising Ariana. He had other things on your mind too, you assumed.

“I, uh,” Guzma began, “I'd like to one day, of course, she's my babe. I can't imagine life without her by my side.”

“I better be invited,” Plumeria joked.

“You're my right-hand woman,” Guzma replied, “of course you're invited.” Plumeria seemed pleased to hear his response.

Once everybody was done with dinner, everybody brought their plates to the sink and you told them you'd do them later and to just relax and eat cake. You brought the cake to the living room, where everybody had lounged in various places with platefuls of vanilla cake. The sun was already setting and you didn't want your friends to leave.

“Damn, this is a great cake,” Plumeria commented. Lillie smiled with pride.

“Thank you, Gladion and I made it. You can keep it here for when you get hungry.”

“I didn't realize you can bake, kid,” Guzma said.

“Fuck off, Guzma,” Gladion responded with a joking hostility.

“Thank you for the cake, it's great,” you said, getting the conversation back on track.

Once it was dark out and the cake was finished, it was time for everybody to leave. You hugged your friends tightly and told them to hang out more often. Plumeria had given a hug to Guzma and had told him to keep in touch with her.

“Of course,” he replied to her.

That night was quiet. Guzma was thinking hard about something. You two were in bed, just sitting and relaxing after a day of socialization. Your hand was placed on his thigh and his hand was on top of yours.

“Hey babe,” you said.

“What's up?”

“What's on your mind? You seem out of it. You know you can talk to me if something is up.”

“Ya wouldn't be opposed to marriage, right?”

You looked up into his eyes. “Of course not.”

“Is it too soon or am I just bein' an idiot?”

You looked down and smirked, shutting your eyes briefly. “Remember what I told you when you first asked me out? That I didn't care how fast we went?”

“Yeah, I remember clearly.”

“There's your answer.”

He smiled and pulled you into his lap. “Fuck, babe, you're so great.”

His hands cupped your face gently and he pulled you into a passionate kiss. His body was warm and yours was contrastingly freezing. With each movement of his lips, you felt your body heat up. His hands made their way to your hair, playing with the soft strands between his fingers. The sensation was soothing and made you relax your body into his touch.

“It was really great seeing everybody today,” you said softly.

“It really was,” he replied, “damn, I missed everybody.”

“Told ya Plumeria wasn't angry that you haven't talked to her.”

“I'm glad she wasn't fuckin' pissed.”

You yawned. “Yeah.”

“Tired?”

You nodded, snuggling up into his lap. He wrapped his arms around you like a protective shell; your small size compared to him made his arms a safe place to stay.

“Can I just hold ya?” he asked. You nodded again, this time smiling. You felt your face grow hot. He held you in his arms, kissing your forehead and nose when he seemed like it was fit. You almost wanted to fight the urge to let yourself sleep. He stroked your hair softly, too, and once in a while would twirl a few strands and let them undo themselves.

“I love you,” he whispered to you as he pressed his lips against your forehead again.

“I love you more, Guzma,” you responded in a hush.

That night, you fell asleep in the comfort of his arms. You swear you got the best night's sleep you have in a long while. In your dream, you had a shiny ring on your finger. Guzma did, too. Your dress was as white as the Alolan clouds. The skies were clear and it was warm out. Your mother walked you down the aisle, Meowth in the front row along with Lillie, Hau, Gladion, Plumeria, and both of your Pokemon. There were flowers growing everywhere, making the place smell like a beautiful garden. The music you both danced to made your heart fly high in the sky.

You, unfortunately, woke up in the middle of the night to find Guzma sleeping next to you, locked in a dream of his own. Before going back to bed, you kissed him on the forehead and mumbled “I love you” softly before falling back into a deep sleep.

 


	11. Young and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hot summer nights, mid July  
> When you and I were forever wild  
> The crazy days, city lights  
> The way you'd play with me like a child"

Today was a day filled with nothing so far. Guzma had went out for a bit on his own, bringing only a pair of housekeys and his cigarettes. He didn't tell you where he was going, only telling you it was a surprise and he'd tell you all about it when he came home. You knew he wasn't going out and doing things behind your back that he knew you wouldn't like, but you were still a bit worried. After all, it WAS Guzma.

You decided to spend the alone time you did have in the open backyard you had, giving your Pokemon some much needed exercise. You and Machoke were playing Frisbee together while the others chased each other. Gengar was busy biding his time in the shade along with Mimikyu. Buneary stood close by you but far enough away that you wouldn't accidentally step on her while you caught the frisbee.

“You've gotten so good at this since the last time we played,” you told Machoke as you jumped into the air to catch the frisbee. He chirped in delight at your comment. Before tossing it back to him, you looked around to make sure everybody was having a good time.

“Y'all good?” you call to Gengar and Mimikyu. They both called back to you, indicating that they were probably conspiring on what tricks to pull next. You looked to Sylveon, who was napping under some tree leaves. Next to her was Vulpix, curled up in a ball peacefully. She wasn't too big on the Alolan heat, but she dealt with it. She knew to go inside if things got too warm out here for her. Poliwhirl was running around as fast as his short legs could carry him, Golisopod trailing behind him. The two had grown close since Guzma moved in with you. It seemed like Golisopod really liked your presence. If Guzma was happy, he was happy. You knew how much Guzma loved him, too. They were closer than any duo you could imagine.

You tossed the frisbee back to Machoke. He caught it effortlessly and tossed it back to you, this time lower so you can actually catch it with both feet planted on the ground. You had barely noticed the sun was setting and it was about dinnertime for you all.

“Alright, you guys hungry?”

A chorus of chirps responded back, letting you know that dinner wasn't only just on your mind. You let everybody inside and shut the screen door behind you. Guzma still wasn't home yet. You weren't going to worry, though, he knew what he was doing.

Tonight's dinner, you decided, would just be something simple. You had a frozen cheese pizza in the freezer that you didn't want to waste. It wasn't the kind of night to be slaving over a hot stove for hours. If Guzma got back late, the dinner would be cold anyways. You took the pizza out and unwrapped the protective plastic from around it before popping it into the oven and setting a timer. The oven dinged at you and turned on. You smiled, stomach grumbling already.

“Alright, let me get you guys all set up for dinner.” Over the years, you had done some research on what your Pokemon can eat and how to cook food for them. Tonight would be some white rice with a side of Blissey eggs you bought from the store. You knew that everybody loved your cooking and rice was a fan favorite. You had gotten a pot of rice started and while the water boiled, you had cracked a few eggs and were scrambling them enough to make a good portion. Your food was made with love and your Pokemon were grateful for it.

Their dinner didn't take too long to cook. You set it down in front of all of them except Ariana; you'll feed her by hand. She was still too young and you didn't want her choking on anything. With the plate in your hand and Ariana sitting pretty in your arm, you sat on the couch where you usually sat.

“Where the hell is Guzma,” you commented to yourself, grabbing a forkful of egg and holding it close to Ariana's mouth. She nibbled softly on it before taking the whole piece into her mouth.

As if he had heard you, you heard the sound of the door unlocking and looked over to see the door swing open.

“Babe,” he said, clutching a box in his hands, “I'm sorry I was out for so long.”

“Where were you and what are you holding?”

“I'll explain in a second,” he said, setting the box down on the coffee table next to Ariana's dinner. You took a forkful of rice and fed it to her while he kicked his shoes off.

“I put a pizza in for us,” you tell him.

“Sounds delicious, babe,” he replied, minimally paying attention. You feed yet another bite of rice to Ariana. This time, she ate it faster without caution.

“So, where did you go?”

“I went back home to get some stuff from my house,” he admitted.

“I thought you never wanted to see your family again,” you commented, a little nervous for him. Maybe even a lot nervous.

“I mean, yeah, they can fuck right off. But I wanted all of my shit back. They weren't home and I still had my old house key, so I figured I'd invite myself over and raid the place for my belongings. I got all of my old shit back, babe.”

“Is that what the box is?” He nodded confidently and dug right in. The first thing he pulled out were some old CDs. They were all rap albums with a mix of some alternative rock. You can't recall your music tastes ever coming up in a conversation, but somehow you knew that he listened to exactly these artists. You fed Ariana again while he pulled out a scrapbook from the depths of the box.

“I finally found my old scrapbook that I kept for myself. It's got some old ass photos of me and my boy when I was young.”

“Holy shit, show me,” you exclaimed, putting the fork down temporarily. Guzma opened it up to the first page, revealing a photo of a Wimpod on his bed, burrowed under the covers. Guzma laughed and called for Golisopod to come over. The big Pokemon, hearing his trainer's voice, scurried over to his side.

“Look, it's you,” Guzma said, showing the photo to his Pokemon. He made a happy noise and sat down on the floor next to you two. It seemed like he wanted to be apart of this photo viewing, too. He put the photo neatly back into the book and turned the page. The pages creaked, plastic wrinkling and the paper snapping with each movement. You could tell the book hasn't been touched in ages.

The next photo was yet another photo of the same Wimpod, this time eating a berry. Guzma proceeded to show Golisopod again.

After that, there was a selfie of Guzma and his Wimpod, both on the beach. The most unsettling part were the bruises on Guzma's knees and his arms. You knew he saw them, too.

“Damn, that was a bad night the night before,” he said, throwing an arm around you, “my dad was fuckin' pissed at me for losin' some dumb tournament he signed me up for. Hell, I've tried to block most of that time outta my memory.”

“You were very cute when you were that age, how old were you?”

“I don't know, like 12, I think.”

He grinned. You fed Ariana again. She was getting full, though, and her plate was almost empty. There were more photos like it, of him with his Pokemon. Sometimes, bruises covered him. But sometimes, there were none to be found.

He turned the page to show another photo of him, but this time he was much older. He looked exactly like he does now. Plumeria was next to him, not smiling in the photo. He was, though, but a sinister smile. They were on the roof of Shady House, the rain making both of their hair wet.

“When was this taken?”

“Like a week before I met you, I think. Before Malie Garden.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Yeah, weird, right?”

You nodded. That was the last photo in the album. He slammed it shut and put it on the table. “Fuck, if I could go back in the past and tell myself things got better, I would.”

You leaned against him and kissed his shoulder. “I'm so glad you got the happiness you deserve,” you said to him.

“I wouldn't say I deser-” you cut him off by kissing him, pulling him closer to you. Ariana climbed into his lap and watched as you pulled away to look up at him.

“Hey, baby, I love you, you do deserve the best.”

“Thanks, doll,” he replied with a soft blush on his cheeks.

“What else is in the box?” you asked.

“Lemme see,” he replied, digging through the box once again, “I got, uh, my old pocket knife. Not like I really need it, but ya never know.”

“It might be handy for you to keep on you just in case something happens while you're out in the world,” you replied, looking outside. It was dark out finally. The day just seemed to fly by like nothing. The pizza should be ready any second now, you thought.

He pulled out some little things he had taken from his bedside table drawer: some novelty pens he had bought from the souvenir shops, a few little notebooks with some strategies and notes he had taken years ago when he was training his team, and a few stray things he had collected over the years that probably meant little to him now. On the bottom of the box, he had pulled out his old pair of sunglasses.

“Oh man, I forgot I had these,” he said, rubbing the dust off of them with his shirt. He took off the shades he had on now and replaced them with his old ones. “You want my old ones?”

“Baby, I can't take them from you,” you replied.

“Nah, babe, we can kinda match. Take 'em.”

You put the circular ones on and rested them on top of your head to match him. You turned to him with a smile.

“Damn, you look like the hardest girl around,” he joked, pulling you close to him in a tight, loving embrace. You welcomed his touch with a soft kiss on his cheek. Before you could reach up to kiss him, the alarm went off. The pizza was ready. Ariana hopped off the couch on her own and went to go play with Sylveon.

You collected the empty plates that your Pokemon left behind and went to put them in the sink. The pizza was cooked to perfection. The smell alone made your mouth water. You grabbed two slices each for the both of you and called for him to come get it.

Both of you ate your pizza happily in the peace of your kitchen. Guzma now much more content that he had his stuff back. Now, there really was no reason for him to go back. He had found a peace of mind knowing his stuff was back in his possession. While you cleaned up the plates, he put his stuff where it would now rest. The scrapbook was placed in the drawer next to your bed to remind the both of you to fill it up with sweeter memories. The two of you knew there would be hundreds of happier memories to be had.

That night, you had gotten out of the shower to find him in bed, curled up and wrapped up in all of the blankets. For a moment, you thought he was asleep already. After the long day he had, you wouldn't be surprised. He didn't respond to you until you turned around, slipped your towel off, and went to slip on a pair of panties you had out on your dresser.

“Don't you dare put anything on,” he demanded with a dominating voice, still cased in blankets but now in a sitting position, “just get your pretty ass over here.”

“Oh, fine,” you teasingly whined. When he felt the bed shift as you climbed in, he turned over to you and immediately grabbed onto you.

“Fuck, you're so warm,” he groaned, his hands fully exploring your body. He ran them over your hips and grabbed hold onto them. With one swift pull, you were now in his lap and the only thing restricting you from his hardening cock was his boxers. Your back was facing him but somehow you knew he was grinning. Now that his hands were free, they began to move to your breasts.

“Mmm-” you moaned loudly. He kneaded at the soft skin, bucking his hips upwards into you just so you know how he's feeling about you.

“Do you like that, baby?” he asked you in a sweet voice, kneading harder. You let out a soft moan to let him know you he was already driving you crazy. The hot feeling in your stomach that you were very familiar with was returning.

“How about this?” he followed up, moving one hand down your chest, down to your stomach in a wispy wave of the hand, then down to the lining of your soft, cotton panties. With one finger, he traced the outline of your wet slit. His eyes were anticipating your reaction.

“Fuck, Guzma, I-” you stammered out, barely able to get ahold of any words that your mind wanted you to say to him.

“What's up, baby? You like what ya boy is doin' to ya?”

You nodded rapidly. He sped up, watching you squirm in his grasp.

“There we go, baby, I know just what you like. I'm gonna fuck you real hard, make you mine. Make sure you don't know any other name except mine. I know how much you want me to fucking ruin you, right baby? Do you want your boy to ruin you? Corrupt you?”

“Please, please, please,” you demanded, bucking your hips against his fingertips in a frenzied manner. He moved your panties off to the side in a rush, yearning to touch you. Once they were finally out of the way, he dipped his index finger inside of you. You threw your head back and let out a soft scream.

“I see you like that, think you can handle two?”

“Yes, please,” you hissed in pleasure.

With a devious smile, he pushed a second finger into you. By this point, you were seeing stars. You wanted more of him. All you wanted in your whole existance, right now, was more of him. He pumped his fingers in and out of you, his free hand resting on your inner thigh.

“Are you ready for me, baby?”

“Yes, fuck, please.”

He pulled you off his lap for a second and placed you gingerly on the bed, face up so you could see him clearly. You parted your legs and shimmied your hips so he could easily get your panties off. When he had finally thrusted into you, you felt your body relax and tense up at the same time. He looked down at you with so much love in his eyes. He pinned your arms next to your head and slowly fucked you into the mattress. Even though he started off at a steady pace, you were already trembling with pleasure.

“I love you,” you moaned, looking up at him with teary eyes. You were overwhelmed with the feeling of him pushing deeper into you.

“I love you so much, baby I'm so in love with you,” he growled, speeding up a bit. You pushed the back of your head deeper into the pillow underneath you. The feeling of him filling you was enough to drive you insane. “Fuck, baby, I love you more than life itself. I can't imagine life without you.” Words were spilling from his mouth and he didn't bother to stop himself.

You wrapped your arms around him and went to kiss him roughly but passionately. You didn't know if he meant to bite your bottom lip or not. He moaned against your lips and sped up once again. He was getting a bit sloppy with his thrusts. You felt tears of warm pleasure welling in your eyes.

“I-” you whimpered, feeling yourself about to cum. He tried to speed up his movements, but you knew he was on the edge, too. He pulled you into yet another kiss as he filled you with his cum, nearly collapsing when he was done. You let yourself cum seconds after, eyes lidded and body tiring out.

Guzma didn't fall over next to you immediately. All he did was look down at you, starstruck. “I love you,” he cooed in a hush.

“You're extra mushy tonight,” you joked. But you weren't trying to be mean or anything, you loved it when he got like this. Moments like this were pretty rare because he was still constantly trying to front like the bad guy. It was how he was.

“Hey, can't a guy love his lady once in a while?”

“You're still inside me,” you teased, going to kiss him softly. He smiled into the kiss and pulled out.

“Sorry,” he finally replied. He moved himself so he was now sitting next to you. You laid there, coming down from the orgasm.

There wasn't much more to say. You were both worn out. Guzma had now laid down next to you, hands tracing little hearts on your exposed stomach. Your head was resting on his shoulder, legs spread out still. The heat of your bodies kept you both warm, blankets twisted over you both. You shut your eyes. His lips pressed against your forehead.

“Getting sleepy?”

“Yeah, it's been a day.”

“It definitely has been a day, alright. Your boy's damn tired.”

“Turn the light off,” you whined, body unable to move. That's just how tired you were.

“Okay, princess,” he teased, rolling over with a shove and standing up to shut off the bedroom light with the flick of the switch. The moonlight guided him back to bed. The minute he had found his way back under the sheets, you latched onto him and refused to let go.

“Don't ever leave my side again,” you mumbled, head buried in his chest.

“I just turned off the lights.”

“I know, but I missed you.”

“Fine, I'll just make you turn the lights off tomorrow night.”

You couldn't win, you thought. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin against your head.

“Go to bed,” Guzma mumbled to you, rubbing your upper back, “it's getting late.”

“I love you,” you replied to him.

“I love you so much, baby.”

 


	12. Devils Don't Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But I got chains and you got wings  
> You know that life ain't fair sometimes"

You were never a big drinker. Sometimes, when bad thoughts clouded your mind like a raging storm, you'd turn to a drink or two to let yourself have some fun instead of dwelling on the bad things life had to offer. But it was never a habit. You didn't need to rely on it.

Sometimes, you'd drink just to have fun. Just as a casual thing. Tonight was that kind of night.

You knew Guzma has drank before. Several times. You remembered the bottles littered all over his room in Shady House and the shattered glass on the floor that you had to avoid with tippy toes across the mansion. You could remember the smell of liquor on his breath years ago, how it threw you off. But the two have you have never gotten drunk before together. You had bought a bottle of a cheap whiskey last time you were out just as a surprise for the both of you on a night that you'd stay in for. Tonight was just a simple lazy Friday night; there was nothing to do, no dishes to clean, no clothes to wash, no shows to watch on TV. You snatched the whiskey from the top shelf and brought it out to the living room along with two shot glasses. He hasn't drank much since he left his old house, so he had missed the drunken feelings he got so used to.

“I gotta warn you, babe, I get fuckin' flirty when I'm drunk,” he teased, grabbing his shot glass. You filled it up for him and then went to fill yours up to the rim.

“At least you're not an angry drunk,” you replied, “I've seen some bad angry drunks in my time.”

“You shoulda seen me back at Po Town, baby.”

“Promise me you won't get mad at me or anything,” you said, “I can't deal when people get mad at me. It immediately sends me into fight-or-flight mode.”

“I don't get mad at nothin' just for the sake of getting mad, especially at you.”

You smiled sweetly, downing the first shot without much issue. Feeling brave, you took the second one without much of a delay. It tasted bitter, trickling down your throat. By now, he had taken a few shots and took a sip of the root beer he was drinking previously to rid his mouth of the taste.

“This ain't the best whiskey I've ever drank, but it's good enough if it gets me wasted. You tryna get wasted tonight?”

“Sure, why not,” you replied with a slight shrug. He took another shot. You knew better than to not pace yourself. The last thing you wanted was to be vomiting all over yourself and out like a light at 7 pm.

Drinking the whiskey bothered your throat a bit, but for Guzma, it was nothing. It was like water to him. He didn't make a disgusted face when he swallowed the shots, unlike you. The taste alone made your body shake. Whenever you cringed in disgust, he laughed and called you a baby teasingly.

“Come on, baby, ever drink shitty whiskey before?” he laughed, putting a hand on your lower back.

“Listen,” you joked, “I like fruity shit.”

“Oh, trust me, I know.”

Things were already starting to feel funny within you. Your legs were feeling number by the second. You could tell he was still holding his shit together, though. His tolerance must've been out of this world. Your eyes were still able to focus on his face, the outline of his jaw and the curve of his nose. He was still ridiculously attractive.

“How are you feelin', babe?”

You smirked and slowly nodded. “Feelin' pretty great.” You took another shot. Then another, against your better judgment.

So much for pacing yourself.

By now, your heart felt like it was going to pound out of your chest. Luckily, the feeling of nausea hasn't fully set in yet. Guzma looked like the alcohol had gotten to him. He was smiling brighter as if the world had lit up around him. His hand was on your shoulder and his other gripped his shot glass. You had set your shot glass down on the table for a moment. You dreaded standing up. When you did, it felt like the smallest gust of wind could bring you to the ground.

“Oh, fuck,” you exclaimed out. Guzma laughed so hard he fell over onto your couch cushion that you were occupying before you made the mistake of getting up out of it.

“Wow,” he choked out, “holy shit.”

You sat down as soon as you could grasp reality. It felt like you were astral projecting. Man, you haven't felt like this in a while.

“Yo, what the fuck, babe, you all good?” Guzma asked with loud laughter. You laughed long and hard with him.

“I'm fine, shut up-” you choked out. Your body had made its way into his lap without you even controlling it. “Guzmaaaaaaa-”

“Yeah?”

“You're so cute, fuck me up. How the FUCK did you get so cute? Tell me your secrets.”

“When did you get so damn bold?”

You laughed hard and went to hug him tightly, wrapping your legs and arms around him like a Komala around a log. “I love you,” you muttered into his neck. He let out a soft chuckle.

“You're so damn thick,” he said as he plants a firm hand on your ass. He jiggled it playfully, grabbing you tightly. Yeah, he was drunk, too. You could smell the liquor on him. You could bet any money you had in your pockets that he could smell it on you.

“Fuck, you weren't kidding when you said you were flirty as fuck,” you said with a sweet tone, pulling your head away from him for a second. Your eyes' gaze were mutually locked with each other. His grey eyes scanned your face and he smiled like an idiot after a second.

“Hey, I love you.”

Your eyes widened with shock. “Guzma! I love you too! What the fuck! Oh my fuck, Guzma, I love you!”

“You're cute, baby. You and that cute little face of yours.”

“No, no, you, you're the cute one here.”

He placed his big hands on your lower back and pulled you into a messy kiss. You bit his bottom lip unintentionally, unaware of what the hell you were doing with yourself. You were on autopilot right now. You bounced on his lap and let out another loud, obnoxious laugh. You physically couldn't stop yourself from laughing.

He took another shot. You were good without any more alcohol but you didn't want the feeling to end. You kept your shot glass ready on the table.

“Damn, I'm feeling it,” he groaned, shaking his head. He took yet another, amazing you. But he stopped himself after that.

“How about you feel my ass, Guzma.”

“Darling, holy shit,” he laughed and went to kiss you hard. He did like you asked and he touched your ass. Like he had did earlier, he jiggled it and smacked it softly. “You're so damn thick, baby, where did you get all this ass? I'm a damn lucky boy.”

“The ass store.”

Guzma didn't even question your response. He might've been drunker than you were at this point. That'd be an achievement.

“I would totally shop at an ass store. But only if I could buy your ass.”

“You can get my ass for free, baby.”

“Oh fuck, really?”

You laughed and went to kiss him hard. You pushed yourself more into his lap, already feeling himself harden underneath you. He pushed his groin up into yours. He managed to draw out a loud moan from your lips. In response, you grinded into him sloppily. The room was spinning, but you felt safe with him.

“I'm wet,” you complained into the kiss. He grinned up at you.

“Can I get a taste?”

“Yes, please.”

He quickly lifted you up and placed you on the couch, almost missing and dropping you on the floor completely. The next second he was slipping your pants off and hurriedly tossing them across the floor. The second his fingers touched the hem of your panties, you were already craving his warm touch.

“I'm already going to bust a nut,” he joked, pulling your panties off and dropping them on the floor. He dove in between your legs, going to kiss your lower stomach lovingly.

“Fuck, just go down on me,” you slurred.

“You're so impatient sometimes,” he laughed, going to drag his tongue against your slit slowly. You gasped and shut up.

“That got you good.” He repeated this a few times. You wriggled your body in response, the pleasure overwhelming you. He dipped his tongue as deep as it could go inside of you and sucked your skin softly. Holy shit, you had no idea how good he was at eating you out.

“Keep going,” you moaned. You bucked your hips against his mouth, begging for him to go deeper inside you. His tongue swirled sloppily around your clit in little circles. He looked up at you to get a full look at your face. You looked down at him and could only smile weakly. So he continued, mercilessly lapping you up and getting you to the point where you could barely breathe. He pulled his face away for a moment and licked his lips just in your line of sight.

“You taste so damn good,” he said, voice low.

“Fuck me,” you demanded back at him, starry-eyed.

“I was just thinking the same thing, damn, you're a mind reader,” he replied. His words were slurred now, too. His eyes could barely focus on you.

You sat up and crawled over back onto his lap. The second your hips made contact with his, he had cupped your cheeks and pulled you into a deep kiss. He tasted like you mixed with shitty whiskey. He pulled out his dick and was positioning it below you while looking at you dreamily.

“Guzma,” you moaned.

“Yes, baby?”

“Hurry up, I'm so fucking wet. Please. I'm going to die.”

“You ain't gonna die, but I'll fuck you anyways,” Guzma whispered while kissing your cheek softly. With your acceptance, he pushed himself into you slowly, stretching you out and making you scream instantly. Luckily, your Pokemon had run off to the kitchen so they didn't see what you two were doing on the couch. he didn't move at first, getting used to the feeling of you wrapped around him. You still, even after all these months, had to get used to his size.

You bounced on his lap without any more hesitation. It was hard to keep a solid pace, but you tried your hardest to have a consistent rhythm with him. His hands gripped your hips tightly to pull you closer to him if it was even possible. You couldn't keep yourself from moaning his name. While you rode him, he reached a hand down to rub your clit softly, his hand trembling against your skin.

“Fuck,” he grunted, burying his head in your neck. To tease you, he bit down and sucked on your soft skin. You tilted your head back to give him more access to your bare neck.

“Keep going,” you whined, feeling yourself already about to cum. Tears were dripping down your cheeks now and your eyeliner was running more than it already was. A deep red was painted across your cheeks.

“Ya boy's gonna nut,” he said while laughing. He was still unbelievably wasted. But so were you.

“Please,” you begged.

You tensed up and your hold on him tightened. Guzma pulled his dazed head away from your neck to kiss you hard while he came inside you. You rode out the waves of your orgasm while he pulled out of you and caught his breath. The wind was nearly knocked out of you.

“Babe, we gotta do that more often,” he said, words slurred.

“We do it all the time, Guzma,” you replied, tripping over your words. He smirked and burst out laughing.

“I know, I know, but you're so damn good to me.”

Your body rested on his while he held you. Your weird banter continued as time ticked on. You had decided to move to your bed so you could give your body a rest. The couch was making your bones ache. It was hard to walk; little weights were tied to your limbs.

The second you were close enough to the bed, you threw yourself down on it. Guzma followed behind, keeping himself in a straight line as best as he could. Once he had sat down next to you, your arms snaked around his waist.

“Oh fuck,” he exclaimed.

“What?”

“Ya scared me.”

“I thought you weren't scared of anything!”

“You startled me. There's a fuckin' difference.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

He snickered at you before taking his shirt off and tossing it at the wall. “I'm fuckin' tired. My hangover's gonna be killer.”

“I don't get hangovers,” you boasted.

“So you can take care of me,” he replied with a cheeky smile.

“Duh, anything for you.”

“That's cute, babe.”

The two of you clambered under the covers but you weren't that tired. You wanted to get up and explore Alola like you used to do. But it was nearing 3 in the morning. It wasn't that Alola was a dangerous place to live; the crime levels were surprisingly low after Team Skull disbanded. But it wouldn't be a good look on you to just wander out in the world, former champion of Alola, with a former crime boss, both drunk off your ass. It was hard to make yourself sleep, so you just had to wait it out until you were tired.

“Guzma,” you chimed in the silence.

“Yeah?”

“Not to be emo this late at night, but I was really afraid of being alone and you kinda, I don't know, rescued me from that.”

“Hey babe, nothin' wrong with being emo,” he replied with a sweet tone, “I was afraid of the same thing.”

“Like fuck, Guzma, I hate admitting that I was lonely but I was, I was so lonely. But you saved me. I'm so emo.”

He pulled you into his arms while you let out a soft sob. You weren't even sad. But the alcohol was getting to you again even after all these hours. You haven't cried in a long time, so it felt shockingly good to let out some emotion.

“Let it out,” he encouraged.

“Guzma, I- I love you.”

“I love you, too, darlin'.”

You sniffled and looked up at him. The makeup you forgot to take off was dripping down your face. He wiped your tear with his thumb and smiled down at you with that sweet smile he has.

“Please never leave me.”

“Never will. I don't plan on it.”

Him reassuring you only made you cry harder. But not out of sadness. He knew that.

“You need to sleep, baby,” he mumbled into you.

“I do,” you whimpered. The crying wore you out more than you thought it would. He was tired; you could hear it in his voice.

“Goodnight, baby doll, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 


	13. Side to Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Cause I know you got a bad reputation  
> Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation  
> And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy one year anniversary!! Sorry it's so short, I've been reading more than writing. Anyways, we got some stupid smut for yall today.

You sat cross-legged with your hands tied behind your back, sitting neatly on the bed obediently. The only things you had on was your bra and panties. Behind you, Guzma tightened the ropes binding your wrists together. Once in a while, he'd kiss your neck to reassure you that he knew what he was doing. The ropes were soft but were a reminder that you can no longer in control of your movement. But you agreed to this, in fact, you brought it up. Both of you had conversed in what you were willing to try and what you thought would be fun.

“What should the safe word be?” Guzma asked you, rubbing a hand down your thigh. He squeezed the skin under his palm sweetly.

“Uh, you choose,” you said, voice trailing off. Your heart was racing beyond your control, preventing your mind from working properly. You weren't scared nor nervous as much as you were excited about trying something new.

“How about, uh,” he thought for a moment, racking his brain for anythung that would work. He looked around the room and saw the blanket now residing on the floor. “Blanket.”

You laughed for a moment at the dumbness of the word he had chosen, but it was a perfect word. It didn't need to be fancy or spectacular. “Sure, baby.”

He leaned in to kiss you on the cheek while his hand traced little circles across your inner thigh. “Are you ready?” he asked in a loving tone. You nodded.

The next thing you know, you felt a tight grip on your neck that pushed you to the mattress. You felt the air leave your lungs as he squeezed the sides of your throat. You felt a fire in your stomach, not the fear you were expecting.

“You little bitch,” he growled at you with an intensely aggressive look. Your eyes widened with fake fear. His teeth attacked your neck, biting down right above where his fingers held your neck. His body pinned yours down, preventing you from wriggling out from under his grasp.

With his free hand, he had reached down to your bra and pushed it down. “There we go,” he hissed, “all fucking mine. That's all you are.”

You nodded, smiling innocently. You were met with a hand on your chin, pulling your head up to look into his eyes. He had a power hungry look on his face, one you've only seen in the beginning of your time knowing him.

“Don't you think you're cute, smiling at me like that.” Your jaw was beginning to hurt, just making you wetter in the process. His hand lightened up on your neck. “Do you know who you're talking to, slut?”

You didn't respond to him. You wanted to tease him, let him know that you were going to play along with him. You knew he loved it.

“Respond to me,” he growled. His hand tightened around your neck again. You tilted your neck back so his hand could comfortably fit around your neck again. He had positioned his knee between your legs, just inches away from your panties, just enough to feel the warmth.

“Guzma,” you choked out.

“Yeah, that's right.” The hold on your neck loosened. “I own you.You better remember that. Ya hear me?”

“Yes, yes,” you replied.

“Good, you're a good girl. Can't wait to ruin that little pussy of yours.” Guzma moved a steady hand down to your panties, pushing them to the side, almost tearing them. Not like he cared at the moment. His other hand pushed your legs apart, exposing you to him fully. He looked at you with a sickly sweet smile, thumbing apart your folds gently. He was met with a soft moan from your lips.

“Give me a second.”

He quickly rolled out of bed and shuffled over to your bedside table. In the drawer below, he had pulled out a vibrator he bought earlier that day. He proudly stepped back over to you, standing over you like he was admiring his work. His height sure made him much more intimidating, even after all this time of you being used to the height difference you two had.

“If you dare take this out,” he said, leaning over and pulling your hips closer to his groin, “your boy isn't going to like that. You don't want to anger me, baby.” He had pressed the button, starting the vibrator up with a jolt of electricity. The second you felt the vibrations hit your clit was the second you felt pleasure shoot through your body. The feeling was almost overwhelming. You tried to stifle your moans but you failed miserably. The sound of you getting off was secretly driving him madder with power, you could easily tell.

“You like that, yeah?”

You feverishly nodded. Words couldn't seem to find their way out of your lips. Guzma twisted the knob on the edge to make the vibrations much more intense, a feeling that could have killed you right there. He pulled your panties over the small vibrator to hold it in place, leaving just your breasts exposed to him.

“I can't believe I got such a little slut in front of me,” he cooed, now climbing over you again. His knee was repositioned back between your legs; you wanted to buck your hips against it, but you knew that Guzma wouldn't appreciate that. You were under his rule right now.

“I'm all yours,” you responded. You were met with a brisk slap to your thigh.

“I didn't fuckin' say you can talk.”

You didn't respond. The vibrator was still whirring against you.

He pulled his hard cock out of his pants, pumping himself while looming over you. “What a pretty sight to see, my little bitch all tied up and unable to run away from me.” His thumb returned to your pussy, sticking his index finger in without as much of a warning. The feeling of him playing around with you, rubbing your walls with his finger along with the vibrator working you was enough to drive you crazy.

“Don't you dare cum just yet, I ain't even done with ya yet.”

“Guzma, please,” you begged.

“What did I say?” His hand wrapped around your neck and he inserted another finger inside of you. Without a warning, as punishment, he pushed in a third and finger fucked you hard. It took every bit of willpower you could find to stop yourself from cumming all over his fingers. You shook your head as a silent apology. He pulled his fingers out of you and licked them clean, looking you dead in your eyes.

“Are you ready?” Guzma asked, positioning yourself at your entrance. You nodded slowly. He removed the vibrator, flicking it off and putting it on the side table. He pushed your face down into the mattress before pushing into you.

If you weren't seeing stars before, you were now.

“You're a tight little ride,” he hissed, taking a second to let you get used to his size. He rocked his hips back and forth, brushing against your insides roughly. You bounced yourself against him, hands wishing they could reach up to him and pull him closer. The limited movement you had might've been really hot, but it was also semi-frustrating. His glasses fell off his forehead and landed next to you on the bed.

“Fuck, babe, you're taking my cock so well,” he said, not even stopping himself from endlessly talking, “you're all mine, my baby, my slut.” Guzma hooked your legs over his shoulders and pushed your thighs closer to your body. This gave him a bit more access to you, the kind of feeling that made your head spin. His fingernails were digging into the back of your thighs.

“Fuck, Guzma,” you moaned. If he punished you for speaking, so be it. You didn't give a fuck. But he didn't; he was too wrapped up in the feeling of you.

"You're loving this, you love the fact that you're being fucked by a big bad gang leader, right? You little brat, you're loving my attention."

He sped up his pace until his moves became sloppy. You both were reaching your orgasms at a pace that alarmed you. He released his grasp on your thighs before bottoming out inside of you, eyes slamming shut tightly. You came soon after, screaming and arching your back and pushing yourself deeper into the mattress. Your world was nearly spinning with pleasure and love. When you could, you looked up at him and smiled weakly.

“Was I good?” he asked.

“Of course, baby.”

He nodded slowly and pulled out of you. Seconds later, he ran into the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth. Quickly, he wiped his dick off before putting it back in his pants. He put the washcloth somewhere on his side table.

“Does your wrists hurt?” Guzma asked. You nodded softly in response. Talking was hard right now. He untied you hastily, kissing your wrists gently and rubbing them with his thumbs. He grabbed the cloth again and with little rubs, he began to clean you off.

“I love you,” you muttered.

“I love you, too, doll,” he mumbled to you, pulling the cloth away from between your thighs. “You were so good, do you know that? I'm so proud of you."

You nodded with a weak smile. He kissed your cheek, then put the washcloth back on his side table. “Let's go see what's on,” he suggested, going to scoop you up in his arms. You nuzzled into his warm arms.

None of your Pokemon were awake at the moment. Even Ariana, who usually stirred awake at night sometimes with enough energy to run a marathon, was snuggled in her blankets and sleeping the night away. Guzma put you on the couch and wrapped the blanket around you. For a second, he disappeared into the kitchen to get you a glass of water. As ridiculous as it sounds, you missed him. You were still coming down from the high, in a different world right now. But it wasn't a bad thing. The only feeling you felt right now was exhaustion and love. All you wanted was his arms around you.

“There you go, baby,” Guzma said, putting the glass on the table for you. He crawled under the covers with you and snuck his arms around your waist. Both of you smelled like sex. You didn't even notice that the television turned on and was showing the news. You didn't care about it right now.

“Are you okay?” he asked, clearly worried about your silence.

“Yeah, I just,” you stammered out, “I'm a bit tired.”

“You're worn out, huh?”

You nodded, eyes lidded. They were weighing down on you like sandbags. Your head was a mess with emotion. He went to kiss you softly yet passionately and pulled away for a second to catch his breath.

"Guzma," you muttered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, babe. I ain't ever gonna let you forget that."

You yawned and burrowed into his neck. You could already feel yourself dozing off.

“Hey, we can just go to bed if you want.”

“I'm okay with that.”

He turned the television off with the remote and picked you up while you were still wrapped in your blankets. Any time the cold wind touched you, you physically cringed. Once your back reached the bed, you crawled under even more blankets and wrapped yourself up tightly. Guzma joined you, resting his chin on your shoulder and wrapping his arms around your hips.

“When we wake up, we can take a warm shower,” you suggested to him.

“Perfect idea,” he mumbled into your neck.

 


	14. Breaking the Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know what's worth fighting for  
> Or why I have to scream  
> But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been as active as I've wanted to be, depression kicks my ass. But I've been in my feelings lately and writing is helping. Expect more content! <3

When life got in the way of things, you had a bad habit of forgetting to talk to your loved ones. Especially when every day, you had plans to train your ever-evolving team and also defend your title. You felt guilty when you forgot to return your mom’s calls. You hadn’t seen too much of her since you moved out on your own, only visiting on days where you weren’t battling or staying inside with Guzma. But you haven’t seen her since you got with him. Things happen; she was forgiving of those times when you’d neglect her unintentionally. You’d just text her that you loved her and you’ll see her soon.

You had a great relationship with your mother. She and you moved to Alola on your own before you started your Island challenge. She was always your #1 supporter. Especially when things got too tough for you sometimes. When you came home crying after a bad night or when you felt the weight of the world on your shoulders, she guided you and lifted your spirits.

But, truthfully, you were unsure how she would feel about your boyfriend. You had barely spoken a whole lot about him to her; she knew about him, about Team Skull, about Lusamine and what happened. Of course, you couldn’t leave her in the dark about it. She was your mother. But she didn’t know that you were dating the former boss of a (somewhat) criminal organization.

“I’m going to call my mom,” you informed Guzma, both of you sprawled out on the couch. Guzma was holding Ari and playing around with her to entertain her. She didn’t seem to be paying much attention to him, though.

“Why? You sound nervous.”

“I’m-I’m not. I just haven’t really been able to, like, actually talk to her in months.”

“Does she know you got a boyfriend?”

“Yeah. I’ve told her.”

“Have you told her it’s me?”

You paused. “That’s why I want to talk to her. I know she knows about you, but she doesn’t know we’re, you know, dating.”

“She ain’t gonna disapprove, right? I ain’t tryin’ to break up with you.”

“Let me tell you, she’s super supportive of me. Hell, I know she’d be thrilled that I’m finally not single anymore. The worst thing she’s gonna say is she wants grandkids.”

He just nodded, looking a bit nervous about this whole ordeal. But, regardless how either of you felt right now, you punched that familiar number you memorized into your phone and waited for her familiar salutations.

“Mom?”

She exclaimed your name, excited to finally hear her only baby’s voice. Hearing her voice put you at ease. It always has whenever you called her in the past to update her on your life.

“Hey, sorry I’ve been neglecting you. I’ve been super busy with training.”

“How are you? Is your team keeping up with you on these summer days?”

“They’re as great as ever. How’s life at home?”

You could hear the joy in her voice. “I’m pretty good. A bit lonely though, especially with you gone. But I’m having a great time otherwise. Are you free tonight? Or anytime this week? I've been lonelier these couple of weeks and I've been missing the company. I hope this isn't too short of notice.”

You pondered about how to answer that question. “Yeah, actually I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend. We can be ready by 6 if that works for you. We just gotta freshen up a bit.” You turned to Guzma, who was just looking at you. You smiled gently at him to remind him that nothing bad will happen.

“Of course. I cannot wait to see my baby again, I’ll see you then!”

“Great. Love you, see you soon.”

You ended the call once your mother reminded you she loved you to the moon and back. You let out a relieved sigh, putting the phone down.

“She’s seriously the best. I can't wait to see her.”

“I hope she likes me,” he said with a shrug.

“She definitely will, Guzma. I wouldn’t tell you she did if she wouldn’t. I promise you she’ll adore you.”

“Hey, I trust ya. You know what you’re doin’.” He stood up and stretched his arms. “Lemme go shower real quick and we can head to ya mom’s.”

“Good plan. I’m going to feed the Pokemon before we go.”

Both of you rushed to do what you had to do. Before long, you were grabbing your shoes and lacing them up while Guzma double checked that he had the house keys. “We don’t have to stay for too long,” you mentioned as you stood up. “She will understand.”

“Nah, it ain’t a problem. We can spend as much time as you want with your mom.”

You walked next to Guzma and hugged his waist, burying your face in his side. You

could hear him chuckle.

“You’re adorable, have I ever told ya that?”

“Hush, I am not,” you replied with a pout as you pulled away from him. He opened the door and let you out first.

“I’ll let you lead the way,” he said, shutting the door behind him.

“It’s not too far of a walk.”

“I don’t mind either way.”

The two of you strolled down the streets into the city. Everybody was still out and about, finishing up shopping or just getting their night started. Guzma proudly held your hand as the two of you took a turn onto one of the side streets. Both of you could feel the sea breeze as you passed the various shops and by the lovely beach. There were a few people roaming along the sand, Pokemon running or flying freely nearby. 

“We should go to the beach soon,” you mention to Guzma.

“Let’s go on a hot ass day. There’s gonna be a couple of them next week.”

“I can’t wait. I want to swim again so bad.”

Before you knew it, the two of you had found yourselves walking up to your childhood home. You felt an instant pang of nostalgia upon hearing the creaks of the stairs leading up to your front door.

Guzma turned to look at you as you knocked on the door. “She’s going to love you,” you repeated to him. He shrugged. It was obvious he still wasn’t sure of himself.

The door swung open to reveal your mom with the biggest smile on her face. “My baby!” she exclaimed, clinging onto you like her life depended on it. 

“I missed you so much,” you said, hugging her back with as much love as you could possibly put into a hug. “By the way, this is my boyfriend.”

She released you for a moment to look at Guzma. She knew who he was, but the look on her face didn’t read anger. Shock was more like it.

“Nice to finally meet you,” she said.

“Hey, uh, nice to meet you,” he said, extending a hand. She didn’t hesitate in shaking his hand firmly.

“You’re that Team Skull boy, aren’t you?” she asked with a reassuring smile. She wasn’t a judgemental person in the slightest. But she was a bit nosy.

“I was,” he replied, “but it’s behind me.”

“My baby used to talk about how cute you were years ago,” she teased. You glared at her.

“I bet,” he smirked and nudged you. You rolled your eyes. 

“Come inside, I made you guys some tea.”

She led the two of you into the quaint home, where it seems like nothing has changed since you left. Meowth was sleeping on the couch in your living room, unaware that you were visiting. Surely once he woke up, he’d be crawling across your lap into your arms in no time. She already had three mugs of tea prepared. She even thought to use a mug you had painted yourself years ago for mother’s day.

Guzma was admiring the photos of you as a baby on the wall. You mom glanced up to see him looking at one with you and a Gastly. You had to be no more than 3 at the time.

“So, how long have you two been together?”

“Almost a year,” Guzma said proudly. He had finally picked up his mug of tea and was paying attention to a photo of you with your mom.

“That’s adorable,” she replied with joy, “how did that happen?”

“We had met one night and she let me stay with her and we kinda fell in love, it ain’t too romantic. You got a great daughter here.” He threw his free arm around you and pulled you closer to him. You took a sip of your tea contently.

“Raised her myself,” she bragged, “the two of us came to Alola years ago and made our lives here together.”

“It was quiet but fun,” you added.

“You seemed like you had a good childhood, babe,” he replied, glancing at the numerous photos of you on the wall.

“I hope so,” your mom joked.

“I did,” you said, “I was really happy.”

The three of you made your way to the couch. Your mom sat in her favorite armchair, moving the opened book onto the side table. Both you and Guzma sat on the couch. Meowth, upon feeling movement on the couch, awoke to see you. And like you had predicted, he was already rubbing his head against you and was snuggling you. You missed his undying lovingness and the sound of his chirps and purrs.

“Did you live around here, Guzma?”

“I was up on Route 2 back when I was with my parents.”

“When did you move out?” 

You weren’t kidding when you said your mom was nosy.

“I ran away at 16.”

Your mom just nodded, probably realizing she was being a bit too nosy. “Well, Guzma, you seem like a very kind boy, I had always thought you were going to end up to be a great guy after all.”

He hadn’t realized your mom knew everything that had happened. You had mentioned that she knew about everything you had gone through, up until the very last time he had seen you on the beach after the last battle. It was strange to think that somebody had hope for him.

“That means a lot to me,” he said with a smile.

“I talked about you a lot,” you admitted with a laugh. Your mom had finished off her tea and set it on the side table next to her book. He took a sip of tea and went to plant a kiss on your cheek.

“Are you thinking about marriage yet?”

You looked up at Guzma. He grinned and put his tea on the coffee table. “There’s been a little bit of talk, yeah.”

“I hope your dear mom is invited,” she replied with a smile.

“You realize you’re my mom, right?” you joked.

“Just checking.”

The three of you talked about how life was going, about how your training was going, and other little things. She talked about how life for her was quiet, but she was happy with that. She lives a stress-free life, mostly at home and sustaining herself and Meowth. She was getting back into painting, a hobby she hasn’t touched since before the move. You offered for her to come over soon too and you’ll make dinner. Your mother asks more questions about Team Skull and other things to Guzma, who is no longer uncomfortable talking about the past to her. All of you had finished your tea.

“Well, I think the two of us should head home before our Buneary gets scared. Guzma got her for me for a surprise.”

“What a great boyfriend,” she responded, sitting up. “You’ve always wanted one since you were a baby.”

“I know, she’s a little angel. Guzma and I adore her so much. I bet you’ll love her as soon as you see her. We named her Ariana.”

“What an adorable name,” she squealed.

“Anyways, I’ll call you more often. You can come over soon, just let me know before,” you said, going to hug your mother.

“We’d love to have ya,” Guzma added.

“I love you, my baby,” your mother exclaimed, giving you yet another tight hug. Once she let go of you, she went to hug Guzma just as tight as with you. It caught him off-guard for a moment, but he reciprocated the hug back.

“Welcome to the family,” she mumbled into his chest. He was much taller than her, and she’s only a few inches taller than you.

“Thank you, mom,” he replied back.

You two shut the door behind you and walked down the stairs. “Told you she’s amazing,” you said.

He grabbed your hand again and squeezed it. “She’s the damn best,” he replied, “worlds better than my family.” 

“She appreciates what you do for me.”

He smirked. “I can’t believe ya had the hots for me since day one. You had a crush on big, bad Guzma and you ended up gettin’ with him. Lucky ass.”

You glared up at him, but you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling. “Hey, fuck off! You were attractive as fuck, what could I say?”

“Hey, I ain’t complainin’. I ended up gettin’ the best girl in the whole damn world.”

“I love you,” you simply replied. He pulled out a cigarette for the walk home. 

“Sorry if I blow smoke in ya face, baby girl,” he warned.

“I like the smell.”

“You’re odd, sweetie.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

When you returned to the house, you slipped your shoes off and kicked them to the wall. “You hungry?” you asked Guzma, slowly making your way to the kitchen. 

“Eh, not a whole lot,” he replied. “Why? You wanna eat?”

“I’m not too hungry right now. Cooking isn’t something I care to do right now.”

“Let’s just chill for now. We eat when we eat. How ‘bout that?”

“Good plan.”

You scooped Ariana into your arms and followed Guzma’s lead to the couch. You let the Buneary crawl across your stomach and thighs and up onto your shoulders. Guzma watched with a smile as Ariana played with your hair.

“You know what we should do?” Guzma suggested, looking up at the ceiling.

“What?”

“We should pin some Christmas lights in the living room or somethin’ like that. We got some in the closet. Ya want me to pin them up real quick?”

You had never thought about hanging up little lights across your walls. It would be a perfect addition to the room. “Perfect idea, baby.”

He sat up and went to dig in the closet. Moments later, he made his way back to the living room with a couple boxes of little lights and started to pin them right along the top of the walls. He could easily reach the roof with no difficulty, something that was impossible for you without any help. He was never bothered by your short self always asking him to grab things for you. It meant he could tease you for being unable to reach the cabinets without a stepstool.

“Have you been working out?” you asked with a smile.

“Does fucking the shit out of you count?”

You couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Holy fucking shit, babe. I can’t fucking believe you said that out fuckin’ loud.”

“You ain’t answerin’ my questions, baby.”

You rolled your eyes and shook your head slowly. “Sure, I guess.”

“Then fuck yeah, I have been.”

“Hurry up and pin the fucking lights already, you motherfucker.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

When he was done, he plugged them in and watched as the whole atmosphere of the room changed. He shut off the light that previously illuminated the room and then sat down next to you.

“I like this much better,” you said as Ariana snuggled into your lap. You stroked her back. “Do you wanna tuck her in? She’s tired. I can’t move right now without waking her up.”

“Sure,” he said, getting up again.

“Sorry about making you get up again,” you added.

He picked her out of your lap and carried her over to her makeshift bed. He wrapped the blanket around her and gave her a goodnight kiss.

“You make a good dad,” you commented. He walked back over to you to sit back down and this time, he pulled you up against him on the couch so you were between his legs.

“Ya think so?”

“I know so.”

“I never really ever wanted kids, but I would with you if ya really wanted ‘em.”

You shook your head. You never really wanted kids either, but sometimes you would get a passing baby fever that wouldn’t go away for days. “Me neither. But if they happen, they happen.”

“I think you’d be the perfect mama,” he said, his hand rubbing up and down your arm.

“I don’t know,” you replied honestly, “I really wouldn’t know how I’d do. I don’t feel ready yet.”

“No way can I have a baby right now.”

“Me neither. Ariana is the only baby I want right now.”

“I can live with that.”

You positioned yourself a little higher so you could kiss Guzma, sitting up so you were straddling him. You felt a familiar spark inside you.

“I like this position,” he teased, voice low and husky.

“Oh, me too,” you replied.

He cupped your cheeks with his cold hands, pulling you into a messy kiss. You pushed yourself into him, knowing that’ll drive him beyond crazy. And exactly like you predicted, he bucked his hips up into you and moaned softly into the kiss. You really did know how to get him going. Granted, it wasn’t hard.

“You can’t last a damn minute without trying to fuck me, huh?” he teased softly, looking at you with a smirk. You only shook your head.

“You want me to fuck ya nice and slow? Is that what ya want, baby girl?”

You nodded slowly and went to kiss him feverishly. He wasted no time in pushing your dress up and pulling down the hem of your panties so fast they almost ripped. The second his finger met your slit, you were already waiting for him to ruin you. 

“I know how much you like it when I touch you like this, you make the cutest little faces,” he continued to tease. You looked at him with lidded eyes.

“I love you,” you replied, voice unsteady. He repeatedly pushed a finger in and out before adding another.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

While he continued to finger you, he pulled out his cock and was stroking it. “You wanna ride me, baby doll?” he asked, moving a stray hair out of your face. You pushed yourself up a bit so he could position himself properly. You sank yourself onto him slowly so you could feel every second of it. He hissed when you adjusted yourself.

“Ah fuck, Guzma,” you moaned as you slowly bucked your hips. He gripped onto your hips for dear life, guiding you as you rode him at a steady, slow pace. The friction between the two of you was going to kill you with how good it made you feel. His hands felt like they were going to leave a mark on your skin. Guzma loved marking you up to let the world know whose girl you really were. You enjoyed showing off the marks a little too much.

“You’re doing so well, riding me like a champ,” he assured you, unable to take his eyes off you. The feeling was overwhelming in the best way for both of you. He could recognize that you were enjoying yourself. You had to hold onto his shoulders, eventually wrapping your arms around his neck just to get yourself closer to him. Just because he knows how much you love it, he thrust upwards in time with the rhythm you kept, making you moan even louder.

“Look at you, you’re so cute when you’re riding your boy,” he continued. His breath hitched when you sped up. You loved knowing what he liked.

“Fuck, keep going,” you whined.

He sped up his thrusts at your command, his own movements getting sloppy. He pulled you in for a long, sloppy kiss. You couldn’t stop moaning into the kiss.

“Noisy one, are ya?” he teased, moving a hand to your cheek.

“I can’t help it,” you replied as best as you could right now. “I’m so close, fuck, I’m so close.”

“Come on baby,” he purred, “you can cum for me. Your boy knows how much you want to.”

You slowed down when you fell over your edge, letting him continue thrusting inside of you. You hung onto Guzma tightly as he bottomed out inside you. Both of you looked at each other with lidded eyes. Neither of you could breathe right now.

“You’re so good to me,” he mumbles as you rested your forehead on his.

“Only because you’re so good to me.”

You momentarily stood up to let him go to the bathroom to wash himself off. He returned a minute later with a washcloth. “Alright, lemme clean ya up.”

For somebody who was so tough and mean, he was very gentle on you and he always wanted to take care of you, especially after sex. You admired it dearly. You sat down on the couch and watched as he squatted down in front of you. The washcloth might’ve been cold, but he made sure he rubbed in little circles slowly.

“You doing okay?” he asked. “I really made a mess of ya.”

“Yeah, just a little out of it is all.”

“Is that bad? Did I hurt ya?” He looked up at you with worried eyes.

“No, I’m just coming down is all.”

“If there’s anythin’ you want me to do, just let me know.” He planted a kiss on your thigh.

“I just want to be held, please.”

He smiled and put the washcloth on the coffee table. He walked over to the Christmas lights and shut them off, making you wonder what he was doing. Without a warning, he scooped you into his arms and adjusted himself. It didn’t take long for you to grab onto him.

When you got to the bedroom, Guzma placed you down so your head was on the pillow. He crawled in next to you and tossed the blanket so it would cover both of you. The second he was situated in bed, you clung onto him and rested your head on his shoulder. His hand rubbed the small of your back.

“How’s my girl feelin’?”

“Exhausted. Today was great.”

“I love your mom so much, I think she’s such a great woman.”

“She’s amazing. I’ve always wanted to grow up to be as empowered as she is. She knows her shit..”

He turned his head to kiss your forehead. “I think you accomplished that pretty damn well.” 

“You’re the love of my life, have I reminded you today?”

“Hey, even if ya didn’t, I still love you just as much.”

You smiled softly. “Well, it’s true.”

He looked up at the ceiling for a moment. “I can make breakfast tomorrow. You can choose what ya want.”

“Sounds like a plan,” you replied. “Remind me to thank my mom for letting us come over. She’ll be happy to hear from me again.”

“As long as you tell her I said hi,” he teased.

You laughed and kissed his shoulder. 

“Obviously.”


End file.
